The Silver Shadow
by leowit
Summary: Jaime Lannister envía a Brienne de Thart en busca de Sansa para cumplir con la promesa hecha a Catelyn Stark, pero envía a alguien más también, esta joven resultará ser mucho más que un simple escudero. Femlash Sansa/OC
1. Marion

**Hola, ¿Como están? De nuevo aquí dejandoles otra historia, esta vez algo de Juego de Tronos. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. **

* * *

**Marion **

No tienes padre ni madre, eres por lo tanto una huérfana. Tu padre abandonó a tu madre y esta murió dándote a luz, eres una desgracia. Tuviste suerte de que estos campesinos te encontraran, de que te acogieran en su casa y te alimentaran, tuviste suerte, mucha suerte, como se encarga de repetir diariamente ese campesino que se hace llamar tu salvador. Y trabajas como ningún otro niño en esa casa, porque los otros son sus hijos, tú solo eres la limosnera que tuvo suerte. Y el campesino siempre se queja de que tiene que comprarte tu medicina, pero tú sabes que es él mismo quien la elabora.

Marion, te llamas Marion, pero nadie te dice por tu nombre, todo mundo te inventa sobrenombres; tonta, torpe, huérfana, limosnera, fantasma, etc. Torpe y tonta porque nunca lograbas hacer nada que se relacionara con tu género, no sabias coser o cantar, lavar o cocinar, no se te daban para nada éste tipo de actividades, tú preferías cazar con los varones y despellejar a tus presas, cortar la carne en pedacitos y dejar que las otras mujeres cocinaran. Tú eras la "tomboy" de tu villa y en cierta medida no te importaba. Te llamaban fantasma por el color de tu piel, eras una hija de la luna, albina según los maestres y siempre estabas callada, un fantasma callado y blanco.

A medida que ibas creciendo te diste cuenta de que una de las cosas que más deseabas era ser caballero, un caballero blanco de la guardia real, te lo imaginabas a menudo, sin embargo sabias que eso jamás pasaría, que por más que quisieras o intentaras, ese honor era solo para hombres y por un tiempo te resignaste, olvidaste tu sueño y decidiste seguir a donde tu campesino salvador te llevara, los seguiste hasta Desembarco del Rey, te llevaron a vivir junto con ellos al lecho de pulgas cuando tan sólo tenías 7 años.

Tenías 12 años cuando paso algo asombroso, cosas del destino quizás o simplemente suerte, pero suerte de verdad. Cuando te adentraste en el bosque real, jamás pensaste encontrarte con la guardia real y mucho menos pensaste que ese día le salvarías la vida a nada más y nada menos que Jaime Lannister. Un grupo de bandidos tomo a Ser Jaime y compañía por sorpresa, los seis caballeros se separaron, ese día no los acompañaba su lord comandante, los bandidos los superaban en número de 10 a uno, pero los caballeros tenían mejores habilidades, cuando Ser Jaime se vio solo, rodeado de 7 bandidos, cansado y herido, tal vez pensó que sería su fin; pero encontraste una manera de distraer a los bandidos, les arrojaste rocas e intentaste golpear a un par con un palo, no hiciste gran cosa, pero le diste a Ser Jaime tiempo suficiente para abatirlos a todos. El caballero de la capa blanca te miró con sorpresa y creíste que te reprendería, al contrario de eso, se comporto de lo mas jovial posible, te pidió que no contaras que casi fue vencido por bandidos y a cambio te concedería un favor. Tu petición era clara, querías ser caballero a toda costa, Ser Jaime se rió con ganas de tu petición y te pidió que la reconsideraras, pero insististe y él dijo que mantendría su palabra, si querías ser un caballero, eso serias.

Le decían "Matarreyes", le decían traidor, le decían el rompe-juramentos, pero ese rompe-juramentos traidor, cumplió su palabra. Te envió a Roca Casterly para entrenarte en el mismísimo castillo de los Lannister, con el mismo maestro de armas que había instruido a Ser Jaime, trabajaste primero como paje y luego como escudero, aunque ningún caballero te quería como escudero, era una vergüenza que su escudero fuera mujer, hasta que en una visita de Ser Jaime, él mismo te eligió como escudero y ser escudero de un guardia real era lo máximo a lo que se podía llegar y entrenaste tanto para el torneo en el que participaría Ser Jaime, de verdad que practicaste. Cuando Ser Jaime ganó el torneo, te hiciste de un nombre, como su escudero. Y pronto hubo muchos caballeros que te escogieron para ser su escudero y día a día te volvías mejor con la espada, y participaste en tantos torneos como escudero que sentías que pronto te nombrarían caballero, es más, hasta serias nombrada caballero por el mismísimo Jaime Lannister, el nuevo Lord Comandante de la guardia real.

Y de repente ya no había más torneos, ya no había tiempo de jugar a la guerra porque la guerra real acechaba en las tierras de los ríos. El ejercito Lannister partió de Roca Casterly un día, pero no te llevaron a ti, a ti no, tu señor, el Lord Senescal de Roca Casterly te dijo que eras muy joven para participar en la guerra, que gran mentira, pensaste. Tenias 16 años, el que se hacía llamar rey en el norte tenía tan solo 15 años y muchos niños menores de 13 años también iban a la guerra, todos iban a la guerra, pero tú no, tú eras una mujer escudero, tú no podías ir a la guerra a defender el nombre de tu señor, tú no.

Te resignaste, nunca pasarías de ser un excelente escudero, pero nada más. Y practicaste duro, practicaste para que nadie jamás dijera que no eras un buen escudero, practicaste para demostrarle a los siete reinos que un escudero podía ser mejor que un caballero, porque a éste no lo querían hacer caballero. Defendiste el Lannisport cuando el puerto fue atacado por bandidos y defendiste al senescal cuando éste iba de camino a desembarco del rey, Ser Kevan Lannister. Volviste a desembarco del rey, tu señor necesitaba arreglar asuntos pendientes.

Cuando llegaste a la ciudad tu primer impulso fue visitar Lecho de pulgas, pero primero te enteraste de que Ser Jaime fue hecho prisionero en las tierras de los ríos por ese traidor Stark, la noticia te hizo enojar tanto, cuando llegaste al Lecho de Pulgas te pusiste a insultar a los Stark, a Stannis Baratheon y todo aquel que se opusiera al rey Joffrey y la reina regente. Y te sentiste orgullosa con tu media armadura, representado los colores de los Lannister, dorado y rojo. Muchos hombres se sintieron ofendidos con tu presencia en la taberna, pero se callaron porque sabían que venias con los hombres de los Lannister, ese día en ese lugar, fuiste un hombre que se quejaba de los traidores y en la noche volviste con tu señor a sus aposentos en la fortaleza roja, y fuiste de nuevo el escudero pequeño que eras, la niña torpe y tonta, un fantasma.

En el segundo día en Desembarco del Rey tu señor te pidió que te vistieras de "mujer", acompañarías a su esposa a una reunión de la corte real, su esposa necesitaba compañía de algunas damas, supusiste que quería impactar en la corte, entre más servidumbre mejor y para eso necesitaba más una dama, tú serias su otra dama de compañía. Te enfundaron en un vestido y te enseñaron los modales necesarios para parecer medianamente educada, y te sentiste extraña mirando tu reflejo, esa no eras tú. Lo tuyo eran las espadas, lo tuyo era luchar; pero ellos querían que hoy fueras una dama y eso serias porque se lo debías a tu señor, porque tú eras un fiel servidor a los Lannister.

Después de todo la corte no era tan mala, solo tenias que quedarte estática, sonreír y asentir cuando te lo pidieran, te imaginaste que eras un caballero haciendo guardia, parada como una estatua. Además de que podías ver a tu reina regente, y sobre todo, después de eso tendrías la oportunidad de ver a tu rey, porque serian invitadas a ver el torneo que se llevaría a cabo en momentos en honor al día del nombre de tu rey, y eso te emocionaba, hacia un buen rato que no veías un torneo.

En el torneo ya no estabas tan estática, te movías con más libertad, mirando a todos lados, esperando la llegada del rey y observando cuidadosamente como se preparaban los caballeros que competirían ese día. Y aunque procurabas quedarte en tu asiento, de vez en vez te levantabas para ver mejor todo lo que sucedía.

Cuando al fin llego el rey te sentiste un poco desilusionada, esperabas a alguien más imponente, no a un chiquillo enclenque con cara de asco por todo. Una parte de ti esperaba que el rey se pareciera a Ser Jaime o incluso a Lord Renly. Después de la decepción vinieron los combates y estos fueron tan entretenidos que se te olvido todo lo demás. Viste caer a un caballero tras otro y criticaste sus movimientos erróneos en tu cabeza, te dieron ganas de gritar como todos los hombres o los niños, emocionarte de verdad, pero las damas de la corte tenían prohibido gritar, emocionarse o disfrutar de verdad.

El momento más extático del día no se dio en las justas, sino fue en el momento en el que el rey se sintió personalmente ofendido por un caballero ebrio y mal vestido llamado Dontos Hollard, mandó a que se le ahogara en vino. Pensaste que eso era lo justo, el rey tenía razón, ese pobre imbécil le hacia un mal nombre a todos los caballeros del mundo, creíste que la muerte era su mejor opción por la vergüenza que provocaba, pero alguien no pensaba lo mismo que tú, esa persona se opuso al castigo de Ser Dontos. No conocías a esa chica, pero te imaginabas quien era, por su color de pelo y sus ojos, ella era una Stark, Sansa. Ni siquiera sabias lo que estaban discutiendo el rey y ella, te enfocaste en mirarla sólo a ella, el resto del mundo se difumino para ti. Cuando volviste a la realidad sólo te enteraste de que aquel idiota se había salvado.

El resto de las justas continuaron sin emoción para ti, ya no te interesaba el torneo, solo querías contemplar el mayor tiempo posible la perfección que Sansa Stark guardaba en sí. Dejaste de lado que fuera la hija y hermana de traidores, te olvidaste de tu orgullo por servir fielmente a los Lannister, te olvidaste de que eras mujer, y que una mujer no puede yacer con otra. Se te olvido todo eso y te imaginaste con tu armadura de caballero dorada (como la de Ser Jaime) salvando a Sansa de cuanto la aquejaba, sonreíste como tonta, ese día tomaste una decisión.

Te quedarías en Desembarco del Rey, te quedarías a como diera lugar, buscarías alguna manera para quedarte. De hecho se te ocurrió una de inmediato, conocías perfecto al capitán de los soldados Lannister que vigilaban la capital, le suplicarías que te tomara como soldado, sabías que probablemente no aceptaría, sabías que tenías que rogar y no importaba, siempre y cuando te quedaras. Pero aquel capitán te recordaba bien, no tuviste que suplicar, él se mostro dispuesto a ayudarte, con una condición: tendrías que estar todo el tiempo con el yelmo puesto y tendrías que recortar tu cabello, frente a todos serias un hombre más de la guardia Lannister. Y aceptaste más que gustosa.

Pasaron semanas mientras vigilabas la fortaleza roja, estática como una estatua y a veces también vigilabas las calles, todos te respetaban, en conjunto los soldados Lannister eran más que respetados y eso te hacía sentir orgullosa, eso era lo que te gustaba hacer y eso lo hacías muy bien. Practicaste todos los días con los demás soldados y venciste a cada tonto que se atreviera a retarte, llego un punto en el que a ellos ya no les importaba su orgullo de hombre, hasta les parecía divertido que una mujer les ganara. Durante esa época fuiste feliz. Tenías todo lo que querías por el momento, un trabajo que amabas y la posibilidad de ver a Sansa Stark de vez en vez.

Recuerdas perfecto un día en tu existencia, un día que nunca olvidaras. El día que la princesa Myrcella partió hacia Dorne. Recuerdas a la multitud enardecida, tú, intentando proteger a tu rey, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra la gente que no se apartaba de tu camino. Recuerdas que llegaste a la fortaleza roja protegiendo a la reina con los brazos, recuerdas como te sentiste feliz al poder haber ayudado a tu rey y reina, y como esa felicidad se hizo pedazos en segundos, Sansa no estaba con los demás. Te sentiste mareada y no recuerdas haber sentido tanto miedo en tu vida. Corriste fuera de la fortaleza, asesinaste a un par de pobres diablos que se interpusieron en tu camino, la buscaste con la mirada, escuchaste un grito y viste al perro del rey correr hacia un callejón, lo seguiste. Sansa estaba ahí, entre el perro y tú asesinaron a los cinco hombres que intentaron hacerle daño a Sansa, no tuviste compasión en absoluto con esos campesinos. Ella parecía en shock total, el perro la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo de ahí, tú no te moviste, sentías un gran alivio, ella estaba a salvo.

Recuerdas también la batalla del aguas negras, donde guiada por Tyrion Lannister defendieron la puerta del lodazal. Recuerdas como el perro se acobardo y salió corriendo del campo de batalla, recuerdas que ningún golpe grave te alcanzo y te sentiste dios. Pero ellos los superaban en número por mucho, te sentías cansada y creíste que sería tu fin, pensaste en Sansa por última vez y esperaste a que te llegara el golpe de gracia, pero nunca llego tal. Los Tyrell, Ser Loras Tyrell al frente de su ejército los salvó, estaban salvados, con los Tryell venia también el grueso del ejército Lannister, te desmayaste.

Pero por encima de todo, recuerdas cuando te hicieron escoltar a la Lady Sansa al septo de Baelor, y no tenías ni idea del porque, solo te sentiste feliz de estar cerca de ella. Te colocas a un costado y tienes un mini-ataque de pánico, ya sabes para que están ahí. Quieres impedirlo, sabes que no puedes, suspiras y quieres que todo sea una pesadilla, no lo es, el trato está cerrado, el maldito enano se ha casado con la mujer que amas.

Recuerdas la boda del rey con Margaery Tyrell, y la muerte de tu rey, la impotencia ante este hecho. Y encuentran culpable al enano por el asesinato de tu rey, te alegras y ni te das cuenta de que eso implica que Sansa vendría siendo su cómplice. El enano es atrapado y llevado a las catacumbas, te sientes aliviada de que tu amada pueda escapar, aunque al mismo tiempo temes por su seguridad. Y te pasas noches imaginando a donde fue y como se encuentra, intentas pensar en lo mejor, pero tu mente te traiciona y siempre terminas imaginando que está en peligro y que necesita tu ayuda.

Recuerdas todo esto mientras Ser Jaime frente a ti con su mano de oro espera tu respuesta. Te ha pedido que acompañes a Brienne de Tarth en busca de Sansa, como su escudero. Te molesta que te digan que serás solo escudero y que tendrás que servir a una mujer, ¿Por qué ella si podía ser caballero? ¿Por qué tú no? Te tragaste tu orgullo y tu enojo, tenías que ir en esa misión, ella te necesitaba, ella, Lady Sansa, tu Sansa.

* * *

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y claro que deseo ver sus comentarios. (/odestafaberry)**


	2. Cuatro Bandidos

**Cuatro bandidos**

A Pod se lo encontraron cerca de Pozo de la Doncella, el pobre chico las siguió desde Desembarco del Rey hasta ahí, solo buscaba a su señor (el enano). Brienne le tuvo compasión y dejo que las acompañara. El chico era bueno, no tenía casi ningún entrenamiento militar, pero intentaba practicar tanto como su músculos se lo dejaban, practicaba con Brienne todas las noches y en la mañana lo veías adolorido, pero con ánimos. Te acostumbraste a cabalgar junto a ellos, te portabas obediente, pero no amistosa, hablabas cuando te lo pedían y te quedabas callada la gran mayor parte del tiempo.

Eran cuatro bandidos, o eso era lo que alcanzabas a ver desde tu escondite. Pod a tu lado respiraba nervioso, Brienne estaba tan calmada como tú. Tenían dos opciones, una era atacar a los bandidos y quitarles cuanto trajeran encima o la otra era simplemente permanecer donde estaban y dejarlos ir. Había tantos bandidos en el camino que ya habían perdido la cuenta de a cuantos habían desarmado y entregado al pueblo más cercano. Y es que Brienne tenía la idea de entregar a la justicia a cada bandido con el que se encontraran, pero tú ya estabas cansada de eso. Hasta Pod que al principio lo hacía con entusiasmo ahora comenzaba a aburrirse. Lady de Tarth era el caballero más noble, con más honor y principios que hubieras conocido jamás, era como si intentara compensar su carencia de miembro con todo las demás virtudes que se les atribuían a los caballeros, y aunque no quisieras admitirlo, esto te causaba que la admiraras y la odiaras al mismo tiempo, como siempre tu envidia por el hecho de que ella fuera caballero y tú no, te carcomía por dentro ese estúpido sentimiento.

Atacaron a los bandidos por sorpresa, Brienne dejo inconscientes a dos y Pod se hizo de uno, los ataron juntos y el otro intento huir, lo alcanzaste, lo sometiste y le cortaste el cuello. Brienne pareció sorprendida con tus actos, luego su asombro pasó a la ira, te empujo contra un árbol y te puso un cuchillo en el cuello, no pusiste resistencia.

Se había rendido, ¡Se había rendido! – te grito a un palmo de tu cara.

Si mi señora – contestaste secamente.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Pod desde el suelo mirando atónito el cuerpo. No dijiste nada.

Brienne te soltó, luego te obligó a cavar una tumba para el cadáver y ni siquiera replicaste, solo lo hiciste, mecánicamente. Mientras cavabas solo pensabas en una cabellera roja, unos ojos azules como témpanos de hielo y unos labios rojos como el mejor vino del rejo, aunque nunca hubieras probado ese vino, pensabas que sus labios serian igual de embriagantes, así como el mejor vino de los siete reinos. Después de enterrar el cadáver, se llevaron a los otros tres a Pozo de la Doncella, los entregaron al señor del castillo, ya sabría él que hacer con ellos.

Ustedes se quedaron en una posada de lo más sencilla, comieron pan duro y tomaron cerveza aguada. Luego subieron a dormir a la habitación que habían alquilado para pasar la noche, como siempre le dejaste la cama a Brienne, tú y Pod durmieron en el suelo. Pero no podías dormir, te removías como un gusano en tu lugar, el chico lo notó y se incorporó para mirarte mejor.

"¿Te sientes culpable por haber matado a aquel hombre?" – te preguntó en medio de esa oscuridad que los envolvía, negaste con la cabeza – "¿Por qué lo mataste?"

"¿Por qué no? Era solo un bandido, no le hará falta a éste mundo" – respondiste, te incorporaste también y miraste al chico con la poca luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta.

"Pero lady… Ser… ella no los mata, los entrega a los señores de las tierras, ella dice que es lo que un caballero debe hacer y…"

"Pero yo no soy un caballero Pod, y tú tampoco, solo somos escuderos" – no dejaste que el chico terminara con su discurso, dijiste eso más para ti que para él.

"¿Y no quieres ser caballero? Como Lady… Ser Brienne" – te preguntó el chico con un gesto de inocencia infinita. Soltaste una leve carcajada.

"Mírame Pod, soy una chica, las mujeres no tienen derecho a ser "Ser" y mucho menos si no eres una "Lady", Brienne de Tarth tuvo mucha suerte de nacer en la familia que nació, porque de no ser así, quizá ya la habrían matado por ser tan hombruna" – imaginaste que dirías eso con más violencia, con más veneno, pero el tono fue triste en realidad – "¿Y quieres saber por qué lo mate realmente?"

"Creo que puedes decírmelo, de escudero a escudero" – el chico te sonrió y puso una de sus manos en tu hombro, sentiste un nudo en la garganta y por un momento creíste que no serias capaz de hablar, de decir lo que sentías en voz alta.

"Lo maté, porque estoy enojada Pod, enojada porque nunca seré caballero, porque siempre seré menos que un hombre, porque amo a alguien que probablemente esté muerta, porque no la hemos podido encontrar, porque hemos pasado semanas buscándola y no hemos obtenido nada, porque nos pasamos el tiempo atrapando bandidos" – tu voz se quebró por un momento – "Pero sobre todo, porque aunque la encuéntrenos, ella nunca me amara, porque no soy nada para ella… no, nunca seré caballero."

Te habías estado guardando todo esto para ti y ahora que lo decías en voz alta era como si la realidad te golpeara otra vez, te sentías fatal. El chico que tenías en frente parecía confundido con tu declaración, pero puso una mano en tu hombro para darte ánimos, le correspondiste a su gesto con una media sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo te sentiste escuchada.

Te sentías más libre al haber hablado con Pod y al mismo tiempo te sentías más frágil. El chico no parecía querer ridiculizarte por tu declaración como pensaste que haría. Siguieron su día de lo más normal posible. Continuaron yendo al norte por el camino real, pasarían Harrenhal pronto, pero Lady de Tarth no parecía dispuesta a querer inspeccionar aquel lugar, pasarían de largo e irían al tridente, buscarían en comunidades aledañas a Aguasdulces donde hubiera aun señores fieles a los Tully, donde Sansa hubiera podido esconderse.

Interrogaron a mucha gente a lo largo del camino, hicieron preguntas directas a los campesinos y preguntas más discretas a los señores menores en sus fortalezas. No obtuvieron nada prácticamente, a Sansa Stark se la había tragado la tierra. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Ahora el siguiente lugar en la lista era Nido de Águilas y luego el muro, ¿Dónde se había escondido Sansa? ¿Dónde había buscado protección? ¿Con la tía loca o con el hermano bastardo?

Era noche cuando llegaron a una posada en medio del camino, al parecer solo había niños ahí. Pero les ofrecieron comida y techo que no pudieron rechazar fácilmente. Ayudaste a los chicos a prender fuego, mientras Pod les ayudaba a cocinar, Brienne miraba por la ventana y tú te preguntabas cual era la poderosa razón por la que aquella enorme mujer buscaba a Sansa, sus motivos debían ser buenos, como para arriesgar su vida por una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

La leña se acabo rápidamente y tú saliste a buscar más. Los chicos te señalaron una parte del bosque donde se podía encontrar leña seca, por un momento te olvidaste de lo que buscabas y te sentaste en el suelo a pensar, estabas cansada, no lo admitirías frente a Brienne, pero la verdad era que en todo el viaje te habías vuelto más vulnerable, mientras más pensabas en Sansa más perdías la esperanza de encontrarla viva. Te quedaste sentada ahí un buen rato, meditando.

Pero todos tus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando escuchaste gritos provenientes de la posada. Corriste lo más que podías hasta llegar al lugar. Los chicos de la posada miraban de lejos y gritaban, Pod estaba en el suelo inconsciente y Brienne luchaba con un tipo enorme y calvo. Corriste en su ayuda, tu espada atravesó el cuello de aquel gigante y viste como caía al suelo en un charco de sangre. Brienne sangraba copiosamente de la cara, con ayuda de un muchacho que acababa de llegar la llevaron dentro de la posada. El muchacho se llamaba Gendry y era un caballero al parecer, te quisiste reír ya que aquel muchacho distaba mucho de ser un caballero, pero había asuntos más importantes de tratar, como que Lady de Tarth y Podrick yacían inconscientes mientras una muchacha intentaba limpiar sus heridas, Pod no se veía mal, pero Brienne era otra historia.

Te quedaste con ellos toda la noche, te quedaste dormida en la madrugada y ese fue un grave error, porque cuando despertaste tus armas no estaban, tampoco estaban las de Pod y Brienne. Buscaste en la habitación con la mirada, no había nada ahí, excepto una puerta cerrada. Intentaste pensar con claridad y también despertaste a Pod y Brienne, les contaste lo que sucedía. Lady de Tarth intento ponerse en pie sin éxito, sus heridas estaba frescas.

Más tarde ese chico Gendry junto con otros dos hombres entraron en la habitación con espadas en mano, dijeron que los llevarían ante la justicia y tú entraste en pánico, porque sabias que no habría justicia para ustedes, solo los colgarían sin escuchar nada más. Sopesaste tus opciones, Brienne estaba herida, Pod no era tan buen peleador y además estaban desarmados, entonces si peleaban lo más probable era que perdieran y si no peleaban morirían de todos modos.

Cuando uno de aquellos hombres intento atarte, le diste un cabezazo, tomaste su espada y lo tomaste como tu prisionero, los otros dos retrocedieron, te diste cuenta de que no dejarían morir a su compañero, tú también retrocediste hasta quedar cerca de Pod y Brienne.

"Si no quieren que le atraviese la garganta a este pobre diablo harán lo que digo" – tu voz sonó más segura de lo que en realidad estabas.

"¿Cuál es el plan milady? No lograran escapar de aquí, los encontraremos" – ese hombre se burlaba de ti y tus intenciones.

"Nuestros caballos y nuestras armas, son lo único que pido, lo que es justo y… y yo no le hare daño a su compañero" – deslizaste la espada un poco por la garganta de aquel hombre para que quedara en claro que no estabas bromeando.

Te dieron lo que pedias a regañadientes y tú les juraste que dejarías a su amigo a una legua de distancia hacia donde partieran, mientras tanto si los seguían lo asesinarías. Ellos te dieron su palabra, pero no confiaste ni por un segundo en lo que decían. Cabalgaron por más de una legua y ahí dejaste a su compañero inconsciente para que no pudiera delatar hacia donde habían ido.

Pero su paso era lento, Brienne casi no podía mantenerse en el caballo, sostenía la brida pobremente. Te diste cuenta de que los seguían y el alma se te cayó a los pies. Se detuvieron e intentaron no ser vistos, no tenia caso, los encontrarían tarde o temprano. Brienne a tu lado te tomo por el hombro y se levanto con gran esfuerzo del suelo, saco su gran espada "_guarda-juramentos_", ni siquiera te imaginaste lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Te nombro caballero, Ser Marion del Bosque Real" – te acaricio con su espada en cada hombro – "Ser Jaime me conto como le salvaste la vida y espero que ahora puedas salvar la vida de Lady Sansa, buena suerte."

Dicho esto, te entregó su espada, no sabías que decir, estabas perpleja, debías ser el caballero más joven jamás nombrado. Acariciaste la hoja y la empuñadura, la espada era hermosa, Pod también miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión graciosa en su cara. Brienne subió con dificultad a su caballo y se fue sin rumbo fijo, Podrick intento detenerla, mas tú sabías que su decisión era la mejor de todas, ella distraería a los bandidos y ya no los demoraría mas con sus heridas, mientras tú y Pod podían escapar, tampoco era que te gustara mucho la idea de dejarla a su suerte, pero era eso o los atraparían a los tres.

Ahora Marion del Bosque Real, eras un caballero. Te costaba sopesar un poco la idea, más cuando huías a toda velocidad alejándote lo más posible del camino real junto a Pod miraba atrás a cada segundo. No se detuvieron hasta que sus caballos no pudieron más y el dolor de sus cuerpos lo permitió. Por un momento creíste que Pod se pondría a llorar y te acercaste para hablarle, era un buen chico sin duda, le propusiste practicar un rato y a pesar de que estaban exhaustos, practicaron un rato y luego lo mandaste a dormir, esa noche te tocaba hacer guardia.

Cerca del amanecer escuchaste pisadas de caballo muy cerca, te pusiste alerta y despertaste al chico a tu lado, tomaron sus espadas y por vez primera _guardajuramentos_ en tu mano probaría el sabor de la sangre o eso pensaste, pero solo era una persona, un hombre a caballo y con armadura, un caballero sin duda, no parecía amenazador ni nada, incluso parecía solemne, se detuvo a distancia prudente de ustedes y sonrió.

"Siga su camino caballero, no hay nada aquí" – dijiste con voz segura, ya no tenias miedo.

"Tiene una espada maravillosa mi lady, sin duda que sabrá utilizarla muy bien" – el tipo volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, esto te arritó un poco – "Detrás de mí viene mi compañía, unos 40 soldados bien entrenados, no somos muchos, pero somos más de dos…"

"¿Qué quiere? No hacemos nada malo, solo viajamos, no apoyamos a ningún rey" – si tan solo aquel tipo trajera consigo algún tipo de estandarte podrías decir que los apoyabas a ellos, pero no tenias ni idea de a quién pertenecía aquel caballero, incluso podría ser un mercenario simplemente.

"Pelea conmigo joven caballero, si gano, me llevo tu espada, si tu ganas te daré provisiones para tu viaje y te dejare ir, a los dos" – no entendías porque aquel hombre quería pelear contigo, dudabas mucho de sus intenciones, pero no tenias opción realmente porque detrás de él comenzaron a llegar más y más hombres armados, algunos a caballo y otros a pie, ninguno llevaba estandarte.

Pod movió la cabeza dándote ánimos y notaste el miedo en sus ojos, o tal vez era que tú también tenías un poco de miedo, no querías perder a _guardajuramentos_ y sobre todo, no querías morir, tenias que encontrar a Sansa. No tenías otra opción que enfrentarte a aquel hombre y esperar lo mejor.

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a rodearlos, hasta dejarte a ti y al caballero en el centro de su círculo. Respiraste profundo y te pusiste en guardia, balanceaste el peso de la nueva espada en una mano y en otra sostuviste tu pesado escudo, _guardajuramentos_ era más ligera que tu antigua espada y sabias que también más afilada. Sin embargo el caballero frente a ti parecía bastante confiado, sonreía de oreja a oreja y esa sonrisa te recordaba a alguien, pero no sabias a quien, pensaste que ya habías visto ese rostro antes, pero ¿Dónde?

Te lanzo la primera estocada, la esquivaste y lanzaste un revés, lo detuvo con su escudo y te empujo haciéndote perder por un momento el equilibrio, creíste que caerías, pero te mantuviste en pie por poco, retrocediste para lanzar un golpe sobre su cabeza con fuerza, el tipo te esquivo y te lanzo una patada al estomago, la esquivaste, eras más ágil que él. Hiciste una finta y lanzaste un corte directo a su pecho, él lo detuvo con su escudo que se partió a la mitad, pareció sorprendido, tiro los restos de su escudo al suelo y retrocedió un poco. Seguiste lanzándole estocadas que no tenía otra opción más que esquivar, lo golpeaste con tu escudo y cayó al suelo, pateaste tu espada lejos de él y le pusiste la tuya en la garganta.

"Tú ganas caballero" – dijo sonriendo, no en tono burlón ni nada, ni siquiera parecía molesto por haber perdido.

"Déjennos ir ahora" – exigiste mirando a Pod para que se te acercara. El caballero se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su caballo, saco algo del costado de este y te lo entrego, era una carta.

"No la leas hasta que vayan en el camino, una vez que lo hagas tendrás que quemarla, buena suerte joven caballero."

Sus hombres descargaron unos cuantos bultos y los cargaron a sus caballos, suponías que ahí vendría la comida que había prometido aquel hombre. Luego de mover la cabeza en forma de despedida, el hombre y su compañía abandonaron el lugar tan rápidamente como habían llegado. Te acercaste a revisar lo que te habían dejado, efectivamente era comida, bastante comida como para unas tres semanas de viaje, cuatro si la racionaban bien, incluso les dejaron vino y pan fino, sonreíste por lo esplendido de la situación y al mismo tiempo intercambiaste miradas confundidas con Pod. Pensaste en ese momento que la respuesta a tus interrogantes las encontrarías en la carta.

La carta no tenía sellos. La única forma de averiguar cualquier cosa de su contenido era abrirla, con cuidado y con las manos un poco temblorosas rompiste la cera que la cerraba e intentaste recordar un poco de tus pobres clases de lectura. Las letras te parecían algo complicado de entender desde siempre y suspiraste cansada mientras le pedias a Pod que te ayudara a leer.

_Ser Brienne de Tarth y escudero Marion, es para mí un placer proveerles de comida y oro para seguir con su viaje. Les pido disculpas por hacer que mi hermano Ser Garlan Tyrell peleara contra ustedes para probar su valor, ya que tenía que asegurarme que aquellos que protegerán a Lady Sansa sean de la mayor valía posible. Sansa Stark es la llave del norte, es de suma importancia traerla con vida. Jaime Lannister ha sido apresado en las tierras de los ríos, es ahora mi deber protegerla, tráiganla conmigo, solo confíen en mí, llévenla al Dominio._

_Firma_

_Margaery Tyrell_

* * *

**(/odestafaberry)**


	3. Nido de Águilas

**Hola gente, aqui dejo otro cap.**

* * *

**Nido de Águilas **

Con el oro que Margaery Tyrell les proporciono pudieron descansar en una posada decente y comprar más provisiones para adentrarse de una vez por todas en las montañas de la Luna para poder llegar a Nido de Águilas.

Por lo que tú sabías las montañas eran muy peligrosas, en especial si vestías el rojo de los Lannisters ya que los clanes de las montañas fueron engañados por Tyrion Lannister y llevados a Desembarco del Rey a morir. A Pod no le agradaba mucho subir a esas montañas, mucho menos cuando solo eran dos, pero tú sabías que tenías que hacerlo.

Compraron armaduras gastadas y espadas medio oxidadas, dejaron a sus hermosos caballos a cuidado de un establo y compraron mulas que serian más útiles para subir por los complicados caminos de las montañas. Escondieron sus armaduras y sus buenas armas, tenían que pasar desapercibidos, a partir de ahora serían caballeros errantes, mientras que tú te harías pasar por varón, un caballero en toda su extensión, de ser necesario no te sacarías el yelmo jamás y Pod seria tu leal escudero, tenían que interpretar bien su papel o nunca podrían siquiera poner un pie en Nido de Águilas.

Fue muy temprano en la mañana cuando partieron a nido de águilas. Tenías sobre tus hombros toda la incertidumbre del mundo, pero tenias voluntad más que nada. Hacía mucho frio y lamentaste no ser del norte, toda tu vida habitaste climas cálidos y pensaste que eso te hacia débil contra la nueva situación y perspectiva que te brindaban las montañas.

Con las mulas sentías que avanzabas más lento y la armadura pesaba más, simplemente estabas incomoda con el nuevo estilo de viaje, el yelmo hacia que el frio fuera más llevadero y al mismo tiempo mucho peor. Sansa Stark lo valía todo, valía eso y más. Pod a tu lado se veía nervioso y miraba a todos lados cada dos por tres. Los caminos eran empinados y angostos, solo alcanzabas a escuchar los sonidos del viento que pasaba rozando tu cabeza ferozmente. Te mantenías alerta por cualquier animal o humano que quisiera atacarlos, tuvieron suerte, mucha suerte, porque al final del día pudieron encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse y lo mejor de todo era que en todo el día no habían encontrado ningún problema en el camino. Si seguían a ese ritmo, llegarían a Nido de Águilas en tan solo dos días.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sangre les informaron que no podrían seguir mucho más adelante, el castillo inexpugnable de Nido de Águilas era inhabitable durante el invierno, ya que el acceso se hacía imposible durante esta época, los caminos se congelaban y se caían a pedazos. Les dijeron que ahí no encontrarían mucho, que era mejor que se marcharan, de todas formas no encontrarían a nadie que quisiera contratar sus servicios, los caballeros errantes pululaban por todos lados, no se necesitaba a uno más. No preguntaron más, prefirieron adentrarse en el fuerte y buscar una posada, la que encontraron estaba más que llena, hasta los establos estaban repletos de hombres de las distintas casas vasallas a los Arryn, mas con todo eso aun no te hacías una idea clara de lo que sucedía.

En la posada pidieron cerveza, tenían provisiones de sobra y habían comido bien, solo querían encontrar a alguien con quien entablar una conversación y que les contara con lujo de detalle como solo los chismosos del pueblo pueden todo lo que sucedía en el valle. Y después de unas cervezas cualquiera se vuelve un poco mas hablador, un tipo gordo ebrio se les acercó y comenzó a hablar con ustedes al principio con cierta desconfianza, pero se le notaba su curiosidad.

"Vamos caballero, quítate el casco y muéstranos una sonrisa" – dijo el hombre riendo. Hizo ademan de tocar tu casco, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

"A mi señor no le gusta ser visto, hace mucho que fue herido en una batalla" – intervino Pod tal como lo habían acordado.

"Y es por eso que tampoco habla ¿O acaso le comió la lengua un ratón?" – el tipo se rió de su propia broma.

"A mi señor le cortaron la lengua" – contesto Pod rápidamente, las risas cesaron.

"Ah ya entiendo, pobre diablo" – el hombre bebió otra cerveza – "Como ya les dijeron, aquí no hay trabajo para caballeros errantes, desde la muerte de Lisa Arryn han llegado de todos lados como anticipando una guerra"

Tú y Pod intercambiaron miradas, con que Lisa Arryn estaba muerta, eso convertía a Lord Petyr Baelish en señor de Nido de Águilas, pero esto no les aportaba nada a su búsqueda, si Lisa estaba muerta, entonces Sansa no tendría nada que hacer ahí, por un momento te sentiste derrotada de nuevo, otra vez llegaban a un callejón sin salida. Pero el hombre seguía hablando.

"De todas formas, la casa Waynwood dará un banquete en honor al señor de Nido de Aguilas, el niño ese y a Lord Baelish por supuesto, quizá ahí encuentren a alguna señora asustada por algún conflicto que busque protección y…" – el hombre se desmayo.

Esa misma noche se trasladaron a los dominios de la casa Waynwood, acamparon cerca del castillo. No sabias lo que buscabas realmente yendo a ese lugar, tal vez querías ver una cara conocida, después de todo lord Baelish era un fiel a los Lannisters, quizá de él obtendrías información o un trato amable, lo que fuera, ahora estabas muy cansada para pensar, quizá en la mañana tuvieras más claros tus pensamientos.

En la mañana llegaron al castillo de los Waynwood, se sorprendieron a sobremanera al notar que en ese lugar se encontraban congregados los estandartes de casi todas las callas vasallas a los Arryn, no sabias mucho de eso, pero Pod se encargo de enumerártelas al menos a la mayoría. Ahora si sabias que sucedía algo extraño, si era solo un banquete común y corriente ¿Qué hacían ahí los demás señores del Valle? Intentaste no pensar mucho en ello, te dijiste que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían. Si Lord Baelish planeaba hacer algo sin avisar a la capital, se metería en problemas y tú estarías ahí para apresarlo de ser necesario, en eso pensabas mientras veías pasar bailarines, músicos, hombres cargando bultos enormes y todo tipo de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro como preparando una gran fiesta. Había muchas preguntas que hacer, pero nadie ahí parecía tener mayor idea de la que ustedes ya tenían.

No había tabernas por ahí, así que se sentaron junto con otros caballeros errantes a escuchar lo que decían, al parecer la hija bastarda de Lord Baelish era bellísima o eso decían aquellos hombres, todos estaban extasiados y algunos soñaban con pedirla en matrimonio a Lord Petyr, pero ninguno de ellos tenía categoría suficiente ni siquiera para desposar a una bastarda y es que según decían, hay de bastardos a bastardos y en eso comenzaron a hablar de los Targaryen y los fuego oscuro. No te importaba en lo más mínimo la otra parte de su charla, pero si te sorprendía lo de la hija bastarda, nunca habías escuchado en la capital que lord Baelish tuviera algún hijo tanto legítimo como ilegitimo.

"¡Ahí viene! ¡Mírenla! ¡Pero si es guapísima! ¡Lady Alayne!" – levantaste la mirada hacia donde todos miraban y exclamaban ese tipo de cosas, te congelaste.

Una chica de cabellera castaña caminaba acompañada de dos caballeros y chiquillo enclenque sin mayor gracia. La cabellera castaña no te engañaba ni un poco, lo supiste entonces, la encontraste al fin, su rostro angelical no se podía cambiar aunque había cambiado, ahora notabas una sombra que solo el tiempo podía hacer en tan bello rostro, la edad y las experiencias se veían marcadas en Lady Sansa, y su belleza se enmarcaba aun más como si eso fuera posible. Te separaban unos diez metros de ella, te levantaste de un tirón, te sentías mareada por la excitación, todas las emociones contenidas ahora te golpeaban como un huracán. Pod también se levanto y suponiendo lo que harías, te detuvo.

"Ser" – susurro el chico cerca de ti – "No será bueno llamar mucho la atención"

"Es ella Pod, la encontramos" – susurraste lentamente sin poder contenerte. Podrick pareció contrariado más que sorprendido.

Podrick y tú caminaron por toda la comunidad intentando memorizar todos los pasajes que contenía, buscaban encontrar a ser posible alguna ruta por donde escapar más fácil cuando llegara el momento. Justo ahora no tenias un plan bien formulado, más bien tus ideas parecían perderse en las cavidades de tu cerebro intentando hallar un plan factible para sacar a Sansa de ahí. Podía ser antes del banquete, en el banquete o después del banquete cuando todos se encontraran ebrios. Por supuesto que la última alternativa sonaba mejor, pero el problema era que no sabían si podrían entrar al dichoso banquete, todo apuntaba a que sería algo discreto, quizá solo los señores y sus familias, y entonces ¿Dónde encontrarían a Sansa? Porque por el momento sabían que se encontraba en los aposentos principales otorgados para el señor de Nido de Aguilas, el niño Robert Arryn, al parecer Alayne era su niñera o algo por el estilo.

La decisión estaba tomada, entrarían por Sansa antes del banquete, la sacarían de ahí en medio del caos de la organización y huirían lo más rápido posible. Sin duda un plan excelente, con lo que no contaban era que no tenían ni idea de cómo entrar a la fortaleza de la familia Waynwood, a pesar de que no era una fortaleza estrictamente hablando, si tenía guardias apostados a cada entrada. La respuesta les llegó de una forma que no esperaban, un incendio fue provocado y los guardias abandonaron sus puestos, tenían que actuar de inmediato, el incendio era una distracción caída del cielo sin lugar a duda.

Con el barullo provocado por el incendio nadie les prestó atención, avanzaron rápidamente hasta los aposentos del niño, había un guardia en la puerta, pero más que un guardia parecía un mercenario. Cuando los vio les advirtió que regresaran por donde vinieron, no le tenias miedo, te acercaste más y la batalla comenzó, debías de moverte rápido con tal de que el ruido no alertara a más guardias. Pod te ayudó, entre los dos sometieron al mercenario en el mayor silencio posible. Luego pusiste el oído en la puerta para saber que sucedía al otro lado, pero solo había silencio y temiste que Sansa no se encontrara ahí. La puerta no estaba asegurada, por lo que la abriste lentamente y procurando guardar silencio, entraron sigilosamente y cerraron la puerta detrás de ustedes, las habitaciones eran enormes, por eso reinaba el silencio, la parte más grande la ocupaba una sala enorme, mas allá había un jardín y a la izquierda y derecha se encontraban puertas que sin duda conducían a los dormitorios, pero solo en la puerta de la derecha se escuchaban leves murmullos, alguien mantenía una conversación del otro lado de esa puerta. Se acercaron a la puerta y pudiste escuchar claramente lo que sucedía en la habitación.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" – decía Lord Baelish, conocías perfecto el tono de su voz.

"Es el día de mi boda, todas las novias deben estarlo" – dijo la angelical voz de Sansa y tu cerebro no proceso claramente sus palabras, Pod por otro lado abrió los ojos de par en par.

"A partir de hoy todo cambiara, nadie volverá a pasar por encima de ti, lo prometo dulce Sansa" – esto lo dijo aquel hombre casi en un susurro apenas audible desde donde estaban.

"No… por favor" – escuchaste como Sansa decía un momento después, luego se escucharon forcejeos.

"Tranquila… acaso ¿no amas a tu adorado padre?…"

No aguantaste un solo segundo más, entraste por la puerta sin pensar en nada más y lo que viste solo sirvió para enfurecerte más. Sobre la cama estaba Sansa y sobre ella el cretino de Petyr Baelish. Te acercaste rápidamente y lo tomaste por el cuello hasta tirarlo al suelo, el tipo hizo ademan de gritar para solicitar ayuda, pero no le diste la más mínima oportunidad, le cortaste el cuello de un tajo o eso es lo que planeabas hacer hasta que notaste la mirada de Sansa, no querías que ella viera esa carnicería y te decidiste por golpearlo con la empuñadura de tu espada en la frente, lo dejaste inconsciente.

"Vamos, mi señora, tenemos que irnos ya" – dijo Pod tomando a Sansa de la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

"No, no me puedo ir, ustedes no entienden" – dijo la chica mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse el vestido – "No me llevaran con la reina de nuevo, no volveré ahí"

"No tenemos intención de llevarla con la reina…" – iba diciendo Pod, pero afuera comenzaron a escucharse ruidos.

Te entró el pánico por un momento, no tenían tiempo que perder, así que les pediste perdón a los dioses y dejaste inconsciente a Sansa de la misma forma que a Lord Baelish. La cargaste sobre tus hombros como un saco de papas y salieron al salón por donde entraron, agradeciste haber cerrado la puerta, ya que al otro lado estaban intentando abrirla, pero fallaban. La única forma de salir ahora era por ese jardín que habían visto antes, el jardín daba a otro jardín más abajo, corrieron hacia allá, tú con el cuerpo de Sansa a cuestas. Tenían que saltar unos cinco metros para llegar al suelo y el alma se te vino a los pies, no podían saltar desde esa altura, sin embargo Pod noto que había lianas que descendían de un jardín a otro, podían escalar sobre esas lianas si es que resistían, tenían que arriesgarse. Las lianas casi no resistían el peso tuyo y el de Sansa, además de que por sostenerla, solo te ayudabas de una mano, fue por mucho la peor escalada de tu vida y eso sin agregar que a lo lejos se escuchaban las alarmas de intrusos, sería cuestión de minutos para que los guardias llegaran ahí.

Finalmente tocaste el suelo y sentías que las fuerzas te fallarían en cualquier momento. Corrieron a la salida del palacio de los Waynwood, no había guardias por ningún lado y los ciudadanos seguían en el caos del incendio que se había propagado. Agradeciste a todos los dioses por tantos favores, llegaron a sus mulas sin ningún contratiempo. Envolviste a la inconsciente Sansa en una manta y la colocaste a modo de bulto frente a ti, nadie pareció sospechar, salieron del pueblo y pudiste respirar tranquila, ahora solo tenían que volver a donde dejaron sus caballos y de ahí directo a Alto Jardín. Si tan sólo fuera tan sencillo como sonaba.

Cuando creyeron estar un poco seguros y después de cubrir sus huellas, se detuvieron a descansar en una cueva, era de noche y era mejor seguir en la mañana o la mula se rompería una pata y sería mucho peor para todos. No podían encender fuego porque sería muy sencillo hallarlos en la noche, por lo que estaban pasando un frio terrible, las mantas que tenían para calentarse se las dejaron a Sansa que ya no estaba inconsciente, pero que se negaba a dirigirles la palabra, estaba sentada en un rincón de la cueva lo más alejada de ustedes como le era posible.

Tenía un enorme chichón colorado en la frente y eso no le quitaba ni un poquito de su cegadora belleza o al menos eso pensabas tú, con la poca luz de luna que se colaba en la cueva podías distinguir levemente sus finas facciones y no le quitabas el ojo de encima, ella temblaba levemente por el frio y tu titiritabas, pero solo te importaba ella, lamentabas mucho no poder encender un fuego para calmar sus temblores. Además te preocupaba que no quisiera comer nada de lo que le ofrecían como si la intentaran envenenar, tú no decías nada, en su presencia te quedabas muda, solo Pod rogaba para que probara bocado y le intentaba explicar que no le querían hacer daño alguno, que la llevarían a un lugar seguro, sin embargo decidieron no contarle toda la verdad de su búsqueda ni tampoco a donde la llevarían realmente, por seguridad era mejor que ella supiera lo menos posible.

Le dijiste a Pod que tomarías la primera guardia, que él durmiera y que lo despertarías cuando fuera su turno. Sansa ya estaba dormida. Saliste de la cueva un momento para quitarte el casco, no querías quitártelo frente a Sansa, querías que ella pensara que eras un varón, porque de esa manera creías que confiaría mucho más en ti, mucho más que si supiera que eras un débil mujer. El aire te hacia bien, sentías que podías respirar con mayor facilidad aunque aquel aire fuera más bien cuchilladas de hielo. Sabias que había caballeros buscándolos, que en cualquier momento aparecerían por alguna ladera lucecitas que anunciarían al ejercito que los buscaba, pero eso no paso esa noche. Te quedaste despierta toda la noche, no quisiste perturbar a Pod y de todas formas sabias que tú no lograrías dormir para nada, por lo que no había necesidad de arrancar al pobre chico de su sueño.

En la mañana saliste de la cueva para comprobar cómo iba todo afuera, la nieve había subido unos palmos, pero solo con esos palmos a las mulas les costaría mucho más llevarlos por los caminos estrechos y peligrosos de las montañas. Ahora entendías porque los clanes de las montañas no los habían atacado aun, seguro que estaban refugiados en sus madrigueras, protegiéndose del frio. Cuando el sol salió, bueno a medias, despertaste a Pod para que a su vez despertara a Sansa, le ofrecieron de comer mientras ustedes comían también, ella se rehusó de nuevo. Afortunadamente no opuso resistencia cuando le ayudaste a subir a la mula de Pod, todas las cosas que llevaban las pasaron a tu mula y así balancear los pesos de ambas mulas.

Avanzaron lento, muy lento y con el viento dándoles de lleno en la cara, el tiempo era de lo peor, la nieve era cada vez más espesa y para colmo el tiempo amenazaba con ponerse peor, el sol apenas y se asomaba detrás de tantas nubes. Cerca de medio día lograron rodear la puerta de la sangre, nadie parecía seguirlos o aun no les daban el suficiente alcance para sospecharlo. Más tarde comenzaron a buscar algún refugio para descansar y comer algo, te morías de hambre, pero no había habido tiempo de detenerse para tomar algún bocado.

Cerca del atardecer perdieron la visión casi por completo, la tormenta de nieve arrecio y cubría casi todo su campo visual, tenían que protegerse. Encontraron una ladera que les serbia de de escudo contra el viento, no descargaron las mulas ni tampoco se pusieron muy cómodos, ahí donde se encontraban serian muy fáciles de ver si es que la tormenta paraba un poco, estaban muy expuestos, pero lo importante ahora era protegerse. Tenían tanto frio que les costaba respirar. Le ayudaste a Sansa para que se colocara en el rincón más cálido de la ladera o menos frio, le colocaste todas las mantas que tenían sobre ella y no sabias si te congelabas por el frio o por su mirada helada.

Luego te acercaste a Pod para ver como estaba, el chico tenía unos mechones de pelo congelados, pero sonreía como siempre. Te mostró que su dedo índice estaba por congelarse, tus dedos también estaban entumecidos, pero no tanto como los de él.

"Ser, si muero en esta expedición que así sea" – dijo el chico – "Fue un honor servirle Ser."

"Y serviste bien Podrick, pero no morirás, vamos a salir de estas montañas, ya lo veras" – dijiste muy segura.

Entonces sucedió lo que sabias era inevitable. Desenvainaste tu espada y esperaste, no había forma de escapar, las figuras se hacían poco a poco más visibles y la primera flecha cayo muy cerca de ti, tenían arqueros entonces. Tomaste a la mula de las provisiones y la pusiste a modo de escudo cerca de Sansa. Pod se protegía con su escudo de las flechas, los cascos de los caballos se hacían cada vez más feroces y hasta la tormenta había parado para observar la batalla. No eran demasiados jinetes, unos 8 quizá y entre ellos 2 arqueros calculabas.

Cuando llegaron cerca de ti, uno intento envestirte con el caballo, pero fuiste más rápida y cortaste el cuello del animal que cayó muerto sobre su jinete. Corriste sobre otro de ellos y atinaste a su pierna donde la armadura no lo protege, el jinete aulló de dolor, se desbalanceó y cayó de un lado, tomaste su caballo y sobre él arremetiste contra los cuatro caballeros que tenían rodeado a Pod. El chico se defendía con todo lo que tenía, Brienne le había enseñado bien. Pero a lo lejos se escuchaban más cascos de caballos, debían de ser al menos más de 50 jinetes. Ni siquiera reaccionaste ante lo que hacías, más bien fue automático, tomaste a Sansa y la subiste a tu caballo.

"¡Vámonos Pod!" – gritaste lo más alto que pudiste.

"Ser, son demasiados" – dijo él.

El chico subió a la ladera donde se protegían y golpeó unas rocas con su espada, cuando supiste lo que planeaba, espoleaste al caballo e intentaste no llorar. A sus espaldas se oyó un fuerte estruendo y gritos, todos los jinetes se perdieron entre la nieve de la pequeña avalancha que Pod había iniciado. Con todo el dolor de tu corazón tuviste que seguir avanzando, no había vuelta atrás, solo quedaba seguir adelante.

* * *

**Si alguien gusta seguirme en Tumblr (/odestafaberry)**


	4. Lady Stark

**Lady Stark**

Mientras avanzaban por los empinados caminos de las montañas y con los eventos recientes ya ni siquiera te importaba mucho que fuera la primera vez que Sansa estuviera tan próxima a tu cuerpo, tenias otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, como el hecho de que el pequeño saco que tomaste de la mula de provisiones solo fuera a alcanzar pobremente para un día de viaje y que detrás de aquellos 50 jinetes tenían que venir muchos más a su alcance y que no siempre tendrían suerte para liberarse de todo eso, y para rematar habías dejado tu medicamento junto con las demás provisiones. Y que el muchacho que parecía ser el único amigo que tuviste jamás, ahora estuviera muerto y tú ni siquiera pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo.

De noche siguieron andando y solo se detuvieron cerca del medio día para comer algo, Sansa por fin se animo a comer un poco, seguía sin decir nada, pero tú tampoco decías nada, sería cómico mirarlas hacer las cosas sin decir palabra y adivinar sus gestos, pero ni siquiera necesitaban hacer gestos para entenderse, era como si se entendiesen con solo mirarse, al parecer habían aprendido a interpretar sus interminables silencios. Anduvieron sin descansar lo que restaba del día y se alejaron lo más posible del camino real lo que las retrasaría un día más.

Al fin cuando llego la noche decidiste que era hora de descansar de verdad, buscaste refugio o lo más cercano a ello, descargaste la mula y te preparaste para pasar una noche fría y en vela, ahora solo estabas tú para montar guardia, no había otro compañero, ahora estabas sola, primero Brienne y ahora Podrick. Esta era tu nueva vida caballero, un caballero solitario, no sonaba mal, pero la pena era reciente y te dolía.

"¿Por qué nunca te quitas el casco?" – escuchaste que alguien preguntaba, era la voz Sansa que te sacaba de tu letargo, ella estaba sentada en una esquina de su refugio con todas las mantas sobre ella, no esperó tu respuesta – "Conocí a alguien a quien tampoco agradaba quitarse el casco, pero era por una terrible herida, ¿Usted también está herido?"

"No" – contestaste después de un rato.

"Él tampoco hablaba mucho…"

"No me compare mi señora con el perro del rey, se lo suplico, yo…"

"¿Eres mujer?" – su voz no sonaba contrariada como esperabas, solo sorprendida – "No sé qué decir, no he conocido a muchas mujeres que sean caballeros."

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, no querías que dijera nada, nada te iba a contentar ahora, antes pensabas en salvarla y llevarla a casa, y una parte de ti pensaba que tendrías tu final feliz con ella, con la mujer que amabas y eso te contentaba, te ilusionaba, ahora después de haber viajado tanto, haber matado y perdido a tus amigos, ya no importaba, sentías que ya nada te contentaba. Se acabo la ilusión de estar con ella, eso pensabas mientras te quitabas el casco.

"No tienes heridas" – dijo, sentías su mirada fija en ti, ahora tenias su atención y eso te hizo sonreír por un momento.

"Aun no" – dijiste, ella te sonrió, era la primera vez que te sonreía y sentiste que tu corazón daba un salto.

"Hace mucho frio" – asentiste – "Ven aquí, compartiremos las mantas y el calor de nuestros cuerpos."

Te sorprendiste tanto con lo que te dijo que casi te atragantas con el agua que intentabas tomar en ese momento. Contuviste tu emoción e intentaste negarte, decir algo como que no era correcto o ese tipo de cosas, pero técnicamente no tenía nada de malo. Te sentaste junto a ella y ella te cubrió con las mantas, tu cuerpo entro en calor y de inmediato te sentiste adormilada. Estabas tan cansada y estar tan cerca de ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo te hacia estar en paz, tus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y odiaste ese momento tanto, no debiste quedarte dormida.

Cuando despertaste, sentiste el acero frio contra tu cuello y sonreíste, todo se había acabado, tu hora había llegado. Tenías a 5 caballeros rodeándote y Sansa a tu lado no parecía preocupada, te diste cuenta entonces de que ella quería ser devuelta y a propósito te había hecho quedarte dormida, y tú caíste vilmente en su trampa. Dos de aquellos hombres te hicieron levantar a la fuerza, tus armas estaban lejos de ti, _guardajuramentos_ no podía protegerte, te dejaste guiar dócilmente, ya nada importaba de verdad. Cuando estaban intentando amarrarte, escuchaste un grito y volteaste tan rápidamente que sentiste un tirón en el cuello.

Uno de los hombres intentaba manosear a Sansa y ella le había mordido tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar de dolor, pero el tipo no parecía darse por vencido. No supiste de donde sacaste fuerza, lo único que supiste era que te hiciste de la espada de uno de los hombres que te sostenía y que cortaste las gargantas de ambos hombres. Los tres hombres que rodeaban a Sansa y la miraban con mirada lasciva ahora te miraban a ti asombrados. Los tres juntos arremetieron contra ti gritándote maldiciones que ni entendías debido al estruendo del acero golpeando acero. Sentiste un dolor agudo en un costado, pero no paraste de dar estocadas, uno de los hombres resbalo, aprovechaste para clavarle tu espada en la garganta y quitarle su escudo. Recibiste los golpes con el escudo y los devolviste el doble de fuerte, uno de los hombres cayó por un golpe en la cabeza con tu escudo y al otro le clavaste tu espada en el vientre, cayó de rodillas y le cortaste la cabeza, ese fue el maldito que había atacado a Sansa.

"Tenemos que irnos Lady Sansa, la Lady Margaery la espera en Alto Jardín…"

"¿Margaery? ¿Ella manda a buscarme?" – su mirada se ilumino cuando mencionaste a Lady Tyrell, asentiste.

"Si, por favor déjeme llevarla"

Debiste decirle de Alto Jardín desde el principio, porque ahora parecía dispuesta a cooperar. Te ayudo a poner todo en orden y poder transportarlo, ahora tenían más provisiones y un caballo para cada una. Avanzaron más rápido, era de día y estaban por llegar al pueblo donde tú y Podrick habían dejado sus caballos, tan solo tenían que llegar ahí y todo estaría bien, eso te decías mientras sentías punzadas de dolor en el costado. Luego comenzaste a sentir mareos y la boca reseca, veías borroso, si te desmayabas ahora no sabías que pasaría, quizá Sansa te llevara con un medico o quizá te dejara tirada, después de todo era un buena actriz, ya te había engañado una vez, fácilmente podía estar fingiendo su nueva actitud para con la situación.

"En el pueblo próximo es donde Podrick y yo dejamos nuestros caballos y armaduras" – dijiste dirigiéndote a Sansa, pero sin mirarla – "Ahí hay una posada bastante cómoda, creo que podemos pasar desapercibidas si llegamos de noche y no hacemos mucho estruendo"

"Estás herida, ¿Habrá quien cure tus heridas?" – pregunto ella, casi te sorprendes con lo que te decía.

"Estaré bien Lady Sansa, gracias por su preocupación."

Sonreíste cuando miraste al pueblo en el horizonte, no estaban muy lejos, llegarían en menos de media hora. Ahí encontrarían a alguien que curara la herida que habías cubierto precariamente con un trozo de manta, no era momento de morir ahora, no mientras Sansa parecía preocupada de verdad o lo más parecido a ello. Cuando estaban en las puertas del pueblecillo, sentiste que todo se ponía brillante y luego oscuro, te desmayaste.

Soñaste que te enfrentabas a una planta venosa, te sentías muy pequeña, pero por suerte un dragón llegó a tu rescate y con el fuego que escupía de su hocico quemo la planta hasta las raíces, todo comenzó a arder, todo se quemaba y quedaba en cenizas, todo, menos tú. Permanecías en medio de aquel fuego sin sufrir daño alguno y te sentías poderosa como ninguna otra vez. Luego comenzó a nevar, el fuego se apago poco a poco y el panorama fue cubierto por nieve, era blanco por todos lados y el dragón se había quedado dormido, ahora te rodeaban una manada de lobos guargo, no parecían feroces, se acercaron a ti y los acariciaste. Luego escuchaste pasos y miraste en rededor, una mujer se acercaba a ti lentamente, tenía el cabello largo plateado y una mirada amable, era bellísima. Ella te ofreció una mano y la tomaste sin dudar, miraste al cielo y viste a tres dragones gigantes volar sobre ustedes. La miraste a los ojos y eran del mismo color que los tuyos. Luego todo paso muy rápido, cientos de imágenes pasaron frente a ti: una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y mirada salvaje; un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos violetas tocando el arpa; un viejo de cabello plateado en un trono de espadas; un hombre enorme con una armadura adornada con un venado y un mazo, mientras decenas de rubíes caen al agua; una mujer dando a luz; dos niños recién nacidos, uno de cabello negro y el otro de cabello plateado; un hombre calvo y gordo tomando a un solo niño y dejando al otro.

Cuando abres los ojos, te encuentras confundida, intentas mirar a tu alrededor, pero te mareas, sientes una mano suave que toca tu rostro, estas desorientada.

"Tranquila, ya estás bien, te han curado" – es la voz de Sansa. No se fue, no te dejo, te sientes feliz y vuelves a dormir, más tarde no recordaras tus sueños.

* * *

**(/odestafaberry)**


	5. Ser Marion

**¡Hola! Siento que nadie me lee xD Gracias por el comentario :D**

* * *

**Ser Marion**

La segunda vez que despertaste, tenías más fuerza y te pudiste incorporar para tomar la sopa que te ofrecieron. Sansa te ayudo a comer y eso te ponía tan feliz, ni te importan en lo más mínimo los dolores que sientes a ratos en el costado derecho, tienes una gran herida ahí, pero te estás recuperando, vas a estar bien.

"Tienes mucha suerte, un sacerdote rojo estaba de paso por la posada y él ha sido quien te ha curado, es un excelente sanador" – te contó Sansa mientras tragabas la sopa – "Dice que tú eres muy resistente, de otro modo habrías muerto, temía que no fueras a despertar"

¿Quién temía? ¿Él o ella? Decidiste no preguntar, que importaba de todos modos, lo importante era que ella no se había escapado y estaba cuidándote ahí.

"¿Cuánto he dormido Milady?"

"Dos días" – contesto, pero al notar tu cara se apresuro a añadir – "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, los del pueblo odian a Lord Baelish y han prometido resguardarnos de sus guardias por el momento"

"Me han dicho que había despertado y he venido de inmediato" – dijo un hombre vestido de rojo entrando en la habitación – "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bien, gracias."

"Excelente, excelente… pero podrías decirme ¿Qué es esto que llevas contigo?" – el hombre sacó de una de sus mangas una de tus botellas de medicamento.

"Es medicina, estoy enferma, la tomo cada dos semanas…"

"¿Qué enfermedad es esa?"

"Yo no… no lo sé" – contestaste sinceramente, tú benefactor solo te había enseñado como prepararla y que tenías que tomarla, pero nunca dijo cual era esa enfermedad tuya, nunca preguntaste.

"Esta planta es venenosa, te deshace el hígado, pero combinada con las otras hierbas el efecto que provoca va sobre el color de tu piel, cabello y ojos aparentemente" – se acerco mucho a tu cara para analizarte y luego sonrió – "Vamos a dejarte sin tu medicamento por un rato, para ver su efecto."

Dicho esto, se retiró. Te sentiste un poco tonta por beber aquello sin más, solo porque así te lo habían dicho. Con razón estabas tan habituada a seguir órdenes ciegamente. Sansa te miraba con una mezcla de lastima y admiración, quería decirte algo y no se atrevía. Cuando terminaste toda la sopa, te levantaste de la cama y caminaste un poco por la habitación, miraste por la ventana, afuera había nieve y recordaste un poco de tu sueño, ahí donde aparecían los lobos guargo, fue por Sansa que soñaste aquello, moviste la cabeza sonriendo, que tonterías soñábamos, aunque muchos decían que eran augurios, ojala significara que te casarías con una Stark.

Te mareaste un poco y creíste que caerías, pero la hermosa castaña antes pelirroja te sostuvo justo a tiempo.

"Lamento mucho lo que hice, no debí delatarnos y engañarte para que te durmieras, ahora entiendo que solo buscas mi bien" – estabas tan cerca de ella que creíste que la besarías, tu autocontrol pudo más y diste un paso atrás.

"Lady Sansa, no tiene nada que lamentar, yo entiendo" – dijiste con voz gentil.

"Me honraría saber tu nombre y la familia de la que vienes"

"Soy Marion del bosque real, sirvo a los Lannister… bueno supongo que ya no, pero serbia a ellos… bueno solo a Ser Jaime realmente…"

"Entiendo, fue Ser Jaime entonces…"

"No… bueno al principio, él deseaba honrar el juramento hecho a su madre, lady Catelyn Stark, por eso nos envió a buscarla, luego Ser Jaime se perdió en las tierras de los ríos y cambiamos de planes al recibir una carta de Lady Tyrell" – dijiste todo de corrido, nada había que ocultar ya.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, te sentaste en la cama y esperaste a que ella hablara primero, pero al parecer ella había dado por terminada esa conversación, porque ahora comenzaba a hablarte de los amables aldeanos que les habían ayudado a llevarte hasta la posada y la forma en la que se mostraban atentos para con ustedes, luego también hablaron sobre el sacerdote rojo y Sansa le agradecía mucho su ayuda, mas no aceptaba nada de lo que se relacionaba con su fe, ella por su parte se consideraba devota a los siete aunque también a los dioses de su padre. Al mencionar a los arcianos, le preguntaste sobre el símbolo de su familia, su relación con aquellas criaturas, creías que comenzaría a contar la historia de su familia, al contrario de eso te hablo acerca de los cachorros que sus hermanos habían hallado y se puso triste al mencionar a su cachorro que aparentemente había sido asesinado por ordenes de la reina Cersei.

Más tarde volvió el sacerdote con noticias del pueblo, tenían tiempo de que te recuperaras por completo porque al parecer ningún guardia de los Arryn había hecho su aparición aun, de todas formas todo su equipaje se encontraba listo por si tenían que salir rápidamente. Le agradeciste todas sus atenciones, pero preguntaste por eso mismo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, te parecía sospechoso que alguien las quisiera ayudar solo porque si. El sacerdote rojo solo sonrió, pero no dijo nada en un largo rato, en lugar de eso saco un pequeño espejo de su manga e hizo que miraras tu reflejo en él. Tus ojos ya no eran grises sin brillo como siempre, ahora eran violetas, recordaste a la mujer de tus sueños y sus ojos, en el sueño tenias sus mismos ojos violetas, tal vez aun estabas soñando.

"Veo en ti gran potencial, no sé que pueda ser, la llamas no me permiten ver nada de tu pasado" – dijo aquel hombre mientras se volvía a guardar el espejo – "Pero lo supe desde el momento en que entraste aquí, tu destino es hacer grandes cosas."

"¿Qué has visto en el espejo?" – pregunto Sansa recelosa sin atreverse a mirar al sacerdote.

"Mírelo usted misma milady" – se adelanto el hombre mientras te señalaba, instintivamente cerraste los ojos.

Sansa se acercó a ti, sentiste como se sentaba sobre la cama junto a ti. No te atrevías a mirarla, sabias lo que diría, lo que todos dirían si vieran tus ojos y te asustaba todo esto. ¿Qué significaba? Te mordiste el labio y la miraste por fin, ella no pareció reaccionar de ninguna manera, su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna, te preguntaste que pasaba por su cabeza, no te atrevías a preguntar. El sacerdote mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y eso te exasperaba, no había nada de cómico en la situación.

"Yo creo que…" – comenzó a decir Sansa, pero te apresuraste a interrumpirla.

"No lo diga milady, no diga nada… se lo suplico."

En efecto, se quedaron en silencio. El sacerdote se retiro después de un rato y las dejo solas de nuevo. Si tus ojos eran de otro color, entonces tu cabello y tu piel también tenían que haber cambiado de tono, pero seguías sin querer preguntar nada, tocaste tu cabello como por reflejo; se sentía igual, un poco más largo, hacia un buen rato que no lo recortabas y crecía muy rápido, casi te llegaba a los hombros. Sansa estaba sentada a tu lado y ambas miraban a un punto perdido en la habitación, sus miradas se rehusaban a encontrarse. Deseabas tomar su mano y no supiste porque, pero ella te dejo tomarla, así estaban; calladas, con la mirada perdida y tomadas de las manos, así las encontró la mujer del posadero, les llevaba la comida, no sabias cuanto habían tardado en esa posición.

Comieron en silencio, luego ella tomo los platos y los llevo abajo, dijo que le ayudaría a la mujer del posadero en lo que necesitara por lo que tardaría en volver. Mientras te quedabas sola, ella te recomendó dormir un poco, lo necesitabas. No hiciste caso en lo más mínimo, cuando ella se hubo ido, te levantas de la cama y caminas por la habitación, quieres saber el estado de tus armas, como se encuentran y donde, para cualquier salida rápida de aquel lugar lo primero que necesitabas era tomar tu espada, _guardajuramentos_ parecía estar en excelentes condiciones y tu armadura por igual, quizá les hiciera falta pulirlas, aun así veías tu reflejo en tu armadura, tus cabellos seguían siendo blancos como la nieve, pero tu piel comenzaba a tomar un tono más moreno, ya no eras un fantasma.

No supiste en qué momento fue que Sansa volvió, te dormiste y despertaste hasta el día siguiente. Era muy temprano, el sol apenas amenazaba con salir, te diste cuenta de que tu cama era la única cama de la habitación y que Sansa dormía en el suelo sobre unas cuantas mantas, no podías creer que no te hubieras dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle mucho antes, ella era una dama, no podía dormir en el suelo, te reprendiste mentalmente. Te levantaste de la cama y bajaste al bar de la posada, no había nadie levantado aun, saliste por la puerta trasera del establecimiento con la capucha de la capa puesta, llevabas a _guardajuramentos_ bien oculta sólo por si las dudas, querías caminar un rato por el pueblo y ver a esta gente tan amable de la que Sansa te había hablado. Solo unas cuantas personas estaban levantadas a esa hora, campesinos que tenían que llegar temprano a sus parcelas o porquerizos que tenían que alimentar a sus animales, nada especial.

Al pasar por una calle, te diste cuenta de que dos hombres hablaban en murmullos dentro de la taberna local, los podías ver por la ventana del lugar, te aseguraste de que nadie te prestaba atención y te acercaste sigilosamente para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

"… tienen que ser más días" – decía uno de ellos – "Ya te lo he dicho, los caminos están cerrados por la nieve totalmente, les tomara al menos otro día llegar aquí sino es que más."

"El caballero parece débil aun, el que me preocupa es el sacerdote, él ya ha preparado sus cosas para una salida apresurada" – dijo el otro hombre.

"Te dije que debíamos apresarlos o asesinarlos, todo sería mucho más sencillo" – se quejó el primer hombre.

"¿Apresarlos? ¿Dónde genio? Y ¿Asesinarlos? Lord Baelish ha ofrecido una recompensa por ellos VIVOS, no muertos, muertos no valen nada, por eso he pedido al sacerdote que sane al caballero ¿Por qué más sino?"

Te alejaste lentamente para que no te escucharan, tú por el contrario habías escuchado suficiente, sabias que demasiada hospitalidad no era gratis. Caminaste lo más rápido que pudiste hacia la posada sin llamar mucho la atención, cuando entraste la posadera ya estaba levantada, por suerte estaba muy ocupada preparando el desayuno, no te vio entrar. Subiste hasta la habitación donde habías dejado a Sansa, no esperabas verla despierta, estaba parada junto a la ventana mirando afuera, cuando noto tu presencia; se acerco rápidamente a ti y te abofeteó. No esperabas para nada esa reacción, por un momento hasta se te olvido que tenían que escapar.

"No estabas, ni tampoco tu espada… creí… creí que…" – no sabías lo que había creído, porque se interrumpió y ya no continuo, y tú no eras muy buena con las palabras. Ella por su parte te dio la espalda, comenzó a doblar las mantas y a hacer tu cama. Te quedaste parada dónde estabas con la mente en blanco, luego la realidad volvió como otra bofetada.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí lady Sansa, las tropas de Lord Baelish ya vienen."

Sansa fue más rápida que tú en reaccionar, tomo tu armadura y comenzó a ponértela, luego ambas se pusieron sus capas y las capuchas, tomaron todo lo que tenían en la habitación y bajaron cuidadosamente las escaleras, no tuvieron problemas, aun era temprano y no había ningún cliente, salieron por atrás y tomaron su caballos que ya estaban preparados en el establo, solo tenías que asegurar los bultos y listo. Alguien entró apresuradamente al establo y desenvainaste la espada por reflejo. Era el sacerdote rojo, no sabias sin confiar en él o no, por lo que no bajaste la espada.

"Te he visto en las llamas Marion o debería decir Visenya, como tu padre hubiera querido llamarte, tú y tu hermano están destinados a grandes cosas, recuérdalo siempre" – no tenías idea de lo que aquel demente te decía, pero te grabaste sus palabras – "Y ahora vete, te espera un largo camino, más allá de valle ya no tienes que preocuparte por Lord Baelish, buena suerte Visenya."

Guardaste tu espada y subiste a tu caballo, salieron a toda velocidad del establo, miraste atrás para ver por última vez a aquel extraño hombre, pero ya no estaba ahí. Miraste al frente con nuevos ojos ahora, literalmente con nuevos ojos. El futuro parecía incierto, pero sobre todo aterrador, lo importante era que tenías a Sansa de tu lado, lo demás no importaba mucho por ahora.

* * *

**(/odestafaberry)**


	6. No me dejes

**No me dejes**

Estaban a dos días de Pozo de la doncella. Donde acamparon parecía un lugar seguro, incluso te atreviste a encender un pequeño fuego, asaron unos trozos de carne y Sansa te lavo la herida como el sacerdote rojo le había indicado. Hablaron sobre el clima y los inconvenientes del viaje, le agradecías sinceramente que no mencionara para nada lo de tu nueva apariencia. Te mirabas constantemente en el filo de tu espada o en los charcos de agua, sabias que estabas cambiando, por si fuera poco, tu cabello estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que comúnmente lo hacía, ahora era plateado y emitía un cierto brillo.

"Podría trenzar tu cabello si quisieras" – dijo Sansa mientras cenaban.

"Creo que debería cortarlo, no quiero llamar mucho la atención y…"

"¡Pero si es bellísimo! No puedes cortarlo" – sonreíste por el tono que ella había usado, era tan tierna – "Debes usar la capucha todo el tiempo cuando vayamos al pueblo, eso te ayudará."

No quisiste contradecirla, cenaron en silencio y luego fueron a dormir, esa noche no harías guardia, estabas muy cansada y te sentías segura ahí, además de que Sansa ofreció compartir las mantas y no te podías negar jamás a una petición como esa, de todas formas dormiste con armadura y _guardajuramentos_ al lado. Cuando despertaste en la mañana, el sol apenas salía, te diste cuenta de que en algún momento durante la noche habías abrazado a Sansa, como si tu cuerpo protegiera el de ella, dormía plácidamente. Te deshiciste del abrazo suavemente, tenias que recoger leña.

Te pusiste el yelmo y te acomodaste la armadura, tendrías que recoger leña del suelo porque no tenías hacha y cortar leña con _guardajuramentos_ sería un crimen. Caminaste como por diez minutos recogiendo leña a tu paso, te diste cuenta de que bajo tus pies se notaban huellas de carreta, ese era un camino, pero no era el camino real, quizá solo era un camino alterno que comunicaba con algún pueblo cercano, mientras te convencías de eso escuchaste una carreta aproximarse a toda velocidad, corriste a ocultarte detrás de un árbol. Uno de los caballos que halaba de un bello carruaje se precipito sobre el suelo haciendo que el otro caballo cayera también y que el carruaje se volcara dramáticamente.

No lo pensaste mucho, de hecho no lo pensaste nada, te lanzaste fuera de tu escondite para ayudar a las personas dentro del carruaje magullado; eran un hombre viejo y una hermosa joven de unos quince años, quizá de tu edad. Los ayudaste a salir, estaban heridos, aunque no de gravedad aparente, el hombre sangraba de la frente y la chica parecía tener una fea cortada en la mano izquierda, pero nada más.

"¿Dónde está Herb?" – preguntó la chica mirando a todos lados.

"Debió salir disparado durante la huida" – contesto el hombre, luego se dirigió a ti – "Muchas gracias joven caballero, pero me temo que lo hemos metido en problemas."

No entendiste porque te dijo eso, pero lo descubriste de inmediato cuando escuchaste cascos de caballos. Tres hombres con espadas en mano y mirada amenazadora se aproximaron rápidamente, el que parecía ser el líder intento golpearte con su espada desde su caballo, lo esquivaste con facilidad, eran principiantes con la espada o tú eras muy buena.

"¡Whoa! Tenemos un valiente aquí" – dijo el hombre, se olvidaron del viejo y de la chica, te rodearon.

Sonreíste, aunque con el yelmo no se notara. El tipo comenzó a burlarse de ti, no le diste tiempo de nada, tu espada corto sin problemas el cuello de su caballo que corrió aun unos metros y lanzó lejos a su jinete, los otros dos no reaccionaron de inmediato, cruzaron miradas antes de salir huyendo, era la primera vez que alguien huía de ti y te sentías satisfecha, el bandido que yacía en el suelo aun estaba consciente y se quejaba de su pierna rota, te acercaste y pusiste tu espada en su cuello, el tipo suplico por su vida, miraste al viejo del carruaje, él asintió y cortaste el cuello del desgraciado. Luego te quitaste el yelmo, estabas sudando por el esfuerzo, al viejo no pareció importarle mucho el hecho de que fueras mujer.

"Los bandidos abundan por todos lados" – dijo el viejo mientras se acercaba a ti –"Agradezco tanto su ayuda joven. Nos querían asesinar esos malditos, llevo a mi hija para su boda en el castillo de Lord Pike, nuestro cochero y nuestros guardias han muerto ya… bueno supongo que tendremos que caminar desde aquí."

"Al menos no están heridos mi señor" – dijiste sonriendo, sentías pena por ellos. La chica te sonrió también de medio lado mientras cubría su herida con un pañuelo.

"Milady, si usted nos acompañara al castillo de Lord Pike le podría pagar lo que ha hecho por nosotros, solo estamos a dos horas de camino a caballo…"

"Lo lamento, no creo poder, mi se… mi hermana y yo viajamos hacia el sur, no podemos desviarnos" – dijiste muy segura, pero te arrepentiste de inmediato, era tu deber como caballero defender al inocente, al débil.

"No le tomara más de dos días, ir para la boda, beber un poco y que podamos agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros" – dijo la joven, asentiste sin pensarlo.

"Pueden… recoger…. sus cosas… y… yo… yo iré por… por… mi hermana" – balbuceaste trabajosamente, la chica te ponía muy nerviosa sin saber por qué.

Corriste de vuelta donde dejaste a Sansa, la chica estaba despierta, más que despierta, parecía furiosa, aun así se encontraba recogiendo las mantas y ajustando los bultos a los caballos. Te acercaste cautelosamente, no querías que te abofeteara de nuevo. Cuando te vio llegar creíste que te asesinaría con la mirada, si las miradas mataran, ya estarías en el suelo. Le ayudaste a acomodar los bultos en los caballos sin decir nada, cuando subieron a los caballos por fin te atreviste a hablar.

"Tenemos que ir a un castillo cerca de aquí, nos han invitado a una boda y nos darán una recompensa" – dijiste, aunque sonaba mejor en tu cabeza.

"¿Qué?" – su cara no tenia precio.

Le explicaste todo, le dijiste cada detalle de lo que había pasado, ella parecía más enojada entre más la intentabas convencer, cuando te diste cuenta de que habías agotado su paciencia, te diste por vencida, detuviste tu caballo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedas parada? No podemos dejar esperando a tus admiradores" – dicho eso continuo por donde iban.

No entendías nada, Sansa era rara, parecía enojada, pero aun así se porto de lo más amable posible con el viejo y su hija. El hombre era Lord Talis y su hija, Lady Elena. Eran parte de una casa menor vasalla a la casa Tully, no corrían peligro alguno con ellos, justo ahora no estaban en la mejor posición con nadie, por lo que no estaban muy involucrados en la guerra, eran neutrales ahora, aunque antes apoyaron a los Stark en su rebelión, aun así no parecieron reconocer a Sansa en lo más mínimo.

Lady Elena parecía muy interesada en ti, adelanto su caballo junto al tuyo y comenzó a hacerte preguntas sobre tu origen, tu familia, tu vida, tu entrenamiento, todo. Le contestaste con la verdad, pero al final omitiste el porqué de estar ahí con tu "hermana". Lady Elena era muy simpática, sonriente y amable. Sansa iba callada en su caballo, solo hablaba cuando se le requería. Lord Talis no te mintió, llegaron al castillo de Lord Pike en cuestión de dos horas, los recibieron con honores y luego con preocupaciones al ver que no había carruaje, ni guardias y las heridas de Lord Talis y Lady Elena, además de que tu armadura estaba manchada de sangre.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Lord Talis le explicó todo a Lord Pike. De inmediato tú y Sansa fueron llevadas a una habitación para que pudieran lavarse y descansar, mientras Lord Talis y su hija eran atendidos por un remedo de maestre sin cadena, Lady Elena merecía mayores atenciones, pensaste cuando fuiste a visitarla más tarde a sus habitaciones, el maestre aun estaba ahí indicándoles tomar unas hiervas. Lady Elena casi pareció no reconocerte por un momento, tenías puesto un vestido, sandalias de mimbre y nada que delatara que eras la guerrera que la había salvado.

"Te hicieron vestir así para la cena ¿Verdad?" – dijo ella más que segura, asentiste – "Ven aquí, te mostraré algo."

Te extendió una mano, la tomaste sin dudar y sentiste un toque eléctrico. Te llevo de la mano a una de las habitaciones contiguas, te hizo sentar en la cama, dijo que eras muy alta. Rebuscó algo entre sus cosas y deseaste que volviera a tomar tu mano. Por fin halló lo que buscaba, era un hermoso medallón con piedra violeta, ahora entendías porque te dijo que eras muy alta, pues te puso el medallón en el cuello, si estuvieras de pie ella hubiera tenido que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar tu cuello, sonreíste al pensar en ello.

"Era de mi madre, lo pensaba usar en mi boda, pero tú salvaste mi vida, no veo que nadie más sea digno de usarlo, sólo tú" – no sabías que decir, era una recompensa que no te esperabas – Además combina con tus ojos.

"Lady Elena… no… no… no sé qué decir" – te sentías toda idiota hablando entrecortadamente de esa manera cuando estabas con ella, era como con Sansa, ¡no! Debía ser diferente, porque a Sansa la amabas, no era igual, no debía ser igual, aunque se sintiera similar.

Te excusaste con Lady Elena, tenías que recoger a tu hermana para ir la cena en honor a Lord Talis y su hija. Cuando partiste para las habitaciones de Lady Elena, Sansa estaba dormida, pero ahora estaba despierta, una moza la ayudaba a peinarse, seguía enojada contigo cómo pudiste notar en su expresión, preferiste no decir nada, no querías hacerla enfadar mucho más. Querías que sonriera, tenía un vestido nuevo y era muy bonito, y esa noche dormirían en camas de verdad, debería de sonreír un poco, era lo único que pedias, pero al parecer, eso era mucho pedir para Sansa.

"Cada vez que duermo desapareces querida hermana" – te dijo Sansa mientras caminaban a la cena.

No contestaste a eso, era cierto ¿Y qué? No tenía nada de malo, no entendías porque a ella le molestaba tanto. Entraron al gran comedor del castillo, y sentiste las miradas de los hombres sobre ti y Sansa, no estabas acostumbrada a que los hombres te miraran con ojos lascivos, pero ya lo odiabas.

Tuvieron el honor de sentarse junto a Lord Talis y Lord Pike en la mesa principal. Conociste al prometido de Lady Elena, Hoster, llamado así en honor a Lord Hoster Tully. Hoster Pike era un hombre robusto de unos treinta años, gran espadachín decían los del castillo, gran bebedor también por lo que notabas, por su parte se jactaba de haber peleado al lado del joven lobo y haberle salvado la vida en la batalla del molino. Ese tipo era un engreído, lo notaste enseguida y te repugnaban los "caballeros" así.

"Es una lástima mi señor que no hubiera estado en los gemelos aquella noche, de otra manera el joven lobo seguiría entre nosotros" – dijo Sansa exasperada también por los comentarios de aquel tipo. Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados, la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Hoster.

"¿Quién es esta moza que se atreve a insultarme en mi propio palacio?" – el hombre se veía furioso. Lord Pike se acerco a su hijo y le susurro algo al oído.

"¡Tú!" – te señaló – "Te reto a un duelo por la insolencia de tu hermana."

Ahora se hacia el silencio en todo el salón, todos los miraban a ustedes. Sansa a tu lado tenía una cara de arrepentimiento verdadero, Elena del otro lado de la mesa negaba lentamente con la cabeza, Lord Pike quería meterse en un hoyo, estaba avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo. Todos en el comedor esperaban la respuesta de la bella joven de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, tu respuesta. Sólo asentiste, luego te levantaste de la mesa junto con Sansa, querías salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"¡Mañana! Después de las justas por mi boda, entonces será nuestro duelo" – te gritó el sujeto mientras salías del comedor apresuradamente.

Ya en la habitación que les habían asignado a ti y a Sansa, ella te miraba con arrepentimiento, no te dijo nada, pero sabías que lamentaba haberte metido en problemas. Te sentaste en la cama y comenzaste a quitarte el tonto vestido, quedaste en ropa interior con el medallón que Elena te había dado frío contra tu pecho. Te quedaste pensando en muchas cosas, por un momento te alejaste de la realidad, cuando volviste, Sansa estaba guardando todo y acomodando tu armadura para que te la pusieras.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntaste intrigada.

"Nos vamos, no te mataran por mi culpa, no debí decir eso, sé qué debo quedarme callada… no sé cómo pude decir algo así" – hablaba muy rápido mientras sus manos se movían incontrolablemente.

"¡Basta! No es su culpa, el tipo es un idiota" – dijiste mientras te acercabas para tomar sus manos, estaba temblando – "No pasa nada, estaré bien. No nos iremos, está en juego su honor y yo moriría por usted mil veces de ser necesario."

"¿Por qué?" – estaba frente a ti, mirándote a los ojos, podrías perderte en sus ojos y decirle que la amabas, que por eso harías cualquier cosa por ella, pero tienes miedo, sabes que ella no te puede amar igual.

"Porque hice un juramento" – contestaste al fin con todo el dolor de tu corazón, soltaste sus manos y te metiste en la cama, mañana sería un largo día.

Más tarde sentiste como Sansa se acostaba a tu lado y te abrazaba, quizá pensó que estabas dormida, pero susurro un "gracias" a tu oído. Más tarde despertaste, ella seguía abrazándote, alguien tocaba la puerta, creíste que sería algún soldado enviado por su señor para asesinarte, por lo que tomaste tu espada y te acercaste cautelosamente a la puerta, preguntaste quien era, que por la posición de la luna sospechabas que era pasada la media noche, por suerte escuchaste la voz de Lady Elena del otro lado, dejaste la espada de lado, abriste la puerta y la dejaste entrar. Llevaba una capa larga con capucha, cuando cerraste la puerta tras ella, se quito la capucha y te abrazó. Correspondiste a su abrazo efusivamente, tardaron un momento así, luego se separaron, pero siguieron tomadas de las manos.

"Lord Pike está furioso con su hijo, ha prometido darte la recompensa que tu decidas cuando le ganes" – te sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella creía sin duda alguna que ganarías –"Podrías pedirle que te deje quedarte como mi guardia de honor."

"No puedo… mi… mi hermana…" – dijiste mirando instintivamente a la cama.

"¿No quieres quedarte?" – no contestaste de inmediato, ¿Qué decir? Ni tú misma lo sabías.

Ella soltó tus manos y tomo tu cara, sus manos eran tan suaves, la luz de la luna en su rostro era mágica, esa noche Lady Elena era aun más bella de lo que ya sabias, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en tus ojos violetas, el momento era perfecto, hasta el mundo lo sabía porque de pronto se había quedado en silencio. Se levanto sobre sus puntas y te rodeó del cuello, tus manos la tomaron por la cintura automáticamente, y sentiste una explosión en tu pecho cuando sus labios tocaron los tuyos. Cerraste los ojos y disfrutaste de tu primer beso, cuanto te soltó fuiste tú quien se inclino para atrapar sus labios en otro beso, ella te correspondió con gusto; acarició tu cabello, jugó con tus labios como quiso y luego se fue. Te dijo que quería que te quedaras con ella para siempre, que te había dado un motivo.

Esa noche no pudiste volver a la cama, te quedaste sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín. ¿Qué querías? Todos tus sueños y ambiciones pasaron por tu cabeza como un torbellino de sueños rotos. Querías ser un caballero de capa blanca, no. Querías poseer tierras y que te respetaran como a un Lord, no. Querías que Ser Jaime se sintiera orgulloso de ti, ya no importaba mucho. Querías a Lady Elena o cualquier otra mujer junto a ti como tu esposa, no, no cualquiera. Querías saber de dónde venias, sinceramente preferías dejarlo así, preferías ser una simple huérfana del lecho de pulgas. ¿Qué querías entonces? Ya lo sabías, ahora lo sabías con certeza.

En la mañana Sansa te apresuró para que te lavaras y cambiaras. Se les había hecho un poco tarde por quedarse dormidas, las justas comenzarían en menos de una hora. Cuando estuviste lista con armadura y todo, Sansa hizo que la moza que les había ayudado saliera de la habitación y te detuvo antes de que tú también salieras, tenias prisa, se hacía tarde. Ella dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, que no podía esperar.

"Si quieres quedarte, quédate" – dijo al fin – "Encontraré la forma de llegar a Alto Jardín por mi misma de ser necesario. Si quieres quedarte con Elena…"

"No quiero quedarme con Lady Elena" – la detuviste antes de que dijera otra cosa. Debió de haber escuchado tu plática con Lady Elena.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres? No lo entiendo" – te miro confundida. Y tus pensamientos de la noche anterior vinieron a ti uno a uno. Seguro que Sansa te había visto besar a Lady Elena, lo lamentabas.

"Quería ser guardia real o poseer tierras, tener un gran nombre como un Lannister o un Stark" – la señalaste, como ella – "Pero en este viaje he descubierto que no quiero eso, ¿Sabes que quiero Sansa?" – era la primera vez que la tuteabas, ella se dio cuenta – "Quiero una casa junto a un río donde pueda cultivar algo, una esposa que me ame por encima de todo y una vida tranquila…"

"No puedes tener una vida tranquila, eres una Targaryen" – por fin lo había dicho, creíste que nunca se atrevería.

"Entonces solo quiero llevarte sana y salva a Alto Jardín, luego podre morir en paz si debe ser así."

Ella quería seguir hablando, pero no la dejaste. Saliste de la habitación rápidamente, se hacía tarde, las justas debían de haber iniciado desde hacía un buen rato, no podían estar esperando por ti, tampoco querías que creyeran que era una cobarde.

Cuando llegaste al campo de las justas, estaban en la semifinal por así decirlo, solo quedaban cuatro caballeros. Lord Pike te recibió en el estrado, su hijo no se veía por ningún lado, creíste que se había arrepentido y no se presentaría, pero no tenías tanta suerte, Hoster Pike llegó junto a su prometida preciso cuando terminaron las justas, tenia puesta su armadura con los colores de su casa, solo ahora te dabas cuenta de que era enorme. Saludó a su padre en el estrado y se dirigió al campo de justas, lo seguiste. El público vitoreó a su señor, a ti ni te conocían, te señalaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Primera estocada directa a tu cabeza, la esquivas por poco, aun así sientes un dolor agudo en la mejilla izquierda, el tipo es más rápido de lo que pensabas y no llevas yelmo, era tradición en un duelo de aquellos mirar al contrincante directamente, él tampoco lleva ningún tipo de protección en la cara. Te mueves rápido y atinas a hacerle un corte entre las costillas, luego lo pateas en el estomago que parece no hacerle nada, el hombre es fuerte. Él te lanza estocada tras estocada, pero no te atina, lo hace con tanta fuerza que crees que te puede partir a la mitad con un solo golpe de aquellos, pero no, por fin te asesta un golpe justo en el estomago, la armadura te protege, pero sientes como se hunde bajo el peso del golpe y te saca el aire, te marea y caes de rodillas, escuchas un grito lejano, una mujer grita tu nombre. Hoster Pike alza su espada en el aire dispuesto a dar el último golpe, pero aun no terminas, tú nunca pierdes. Detienes su golpe con tu escudo y con tu espada haces un corte profundo en sus rodillas, el hombre lanza un grito de dolor y cae de espaldas, quieres asesinarlo, pero sientes unas manos que te ayudan a levantarte, el combate ha terminado, has cortado sus piernas hasta el hueso, no se puede levantar.

Es Sansa quien te ayuda a ponerte en pie, entonces recuerdas y te das cuenta de que era su voz la que había gritado tu nombre antes. Te sonríe, tú también sonríes, no hay vítores, el público se ha quedado mudo. Lord Pike se acerca a ustedes, no se ve preocupado o enojado, esperas tu castigo. Elena llega detrás de su padre y se detiene junto a Lord Pike que comienza a hablar con voz cansina.

"Pide lo que quieras joven Marion, has humillado a mi hijo y con justa razón" – dijo señalando a Hoster que era atendido por su maestre en medio de gemidos de dolor, tú tan sólo tenías un cortesito en la mejilla – "Lo que sea será tuyo si está en mis manos otorgártelo."

"Quiero…" – miraste a Elena y ella te sonrió – "Provisiones para mi viaje, es todo lo que pido."

"Te daré un caballo cargado de provisiones, ya mismo."

No quisiste siquiera mirar a Elena, solo te diste vuelta y te llevaste a Sansa contigo, volvieron a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias, incluidos los vestidos que les habían dado la noche anterior. Luego fueron al establo donde el caballo prometido por Lord Pike estaba ya preparado con las provisiones, seguro que él también quería que salieras rápidamente de ahí para no seguir humillando mucho más a su casa, ayudaste a Sansa a subir a su caballo como siempre hacías y luego subiste al tuyo, todo estaba listo. Excepto que justo cuando se disponían a salir, Lord Talis y su hija entraron al establo. El viejo te agradeció sinceramente todo lo que habías hecho por ellos y se lamento que tuvieras que irte así, Elena no te dijo nada, pero notabas la tristeza en sus ojos.

"No me dejes" – dijo al fin cuando se estaban despidiendo – "No me dejes Marion."

"Lo siento" – dijiste con el corazón en un puño, luego espoleaste tu caballo y se fueron.

Cabalgaron por un buen tiempo antes de que volvieran a entablar una conversación. Sansa te contó lo mucho que había temido por tu vida cuando estabas en combate, le dijiste que nunca se tendría que preocupar, porque eras demasiado buena para ser derrotada, ella te sonrió incrédula, soltaste una carcajada por su expresión, luego le dijiste que solo bromeabas y ella se cuestionó sinceramente tu capacidad de bromear. Tú le dijiste que no eras tan amargada como ella, y ella acerco su caballo al tuyo para darte un zape, pero detuviste su mano en el aire, los caballos se detuvieron también.

"Cuando despierto y no estás a mi lado, siento que me abandonaras" – dijo, no sabias porque de pronto tanta sinceridad, aunque seguías teniendo su mano en tu mano, la acariciaste, la besaste suavemente y ella dijo en tono bajo – "No me dejes Marion."

"Nunca te dejaría Sansa y nunca lo haré."


	7. Visenya Targaryen

Visenya Targaryen

Pasado Pozo de la Doncella, Valle oscuro y Rosby se encontraban muy cerca de Desembarco del Rey. Justo estaban en un lugar donde decidían si era seguro ir por el camino de la rosas o no, era un monasterio dedicado a una fe extraña, no la conocían. Ahora llevabas el cabello trenzado y más largo que nunca, Sansa iba en el mismo caballo que tú. Habían decido ir así desde que pasaron Pozo de la Doncella, dijeron que sería mejor así, porque llevaban demasiados bultos y era mejor si los caballos iban más ligeros de esa manera, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir que esa excusa era ridícula. Pero era necesario ir en un solo caballo porque de pronto no podían soltarse de las manos.

Este lugar me da escalofrío – dijo Sansa mientras avanzaban colina arriba para llegar a la terrorífica construcción.

Yo te cuido – le dijiste sonriente.

El monasterio parecía bastante viejo, tenia puertas enormes y todos sus acabados eran en piedra. La primera parte estaba ocupada por un enorme jardín, las plantas que contenía ese extraño jardín eran muy raras, no conocías el nombre de ninguna. Tampoco parecía haber ningún ser humano por ningún lado, tú también comenzabas a tener miedo. Pero tenían que encontrar a alguien por ahí, era importante saber sobre el camino de las rosas y no había ninguna población hasta muy entrada en la ruta, por lo que te guardaste tus miedos infundados y bajaste del caballo, ayudaste a Sansa a descender y luego amarraste los caballos en un árbol de tono azul extraño que estaba ahí.

¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡¿Buenas noches?! ¡¿Nadie?! – gritaste a todo pulmón, nadie contesto, sólo tu propia voz haciendo eco se escucho.

Mira esta planta – dijo Sansa al tiempo que te arrastraba de la mano para acercarte a unas plantas verdes con formas extrañas – Parecen vivas, se mueven.

Quizá sea el viento – dijiste mirando a otro lado, te parecía raro que no hubiera nadie.

¿Tienes miedo? – se burló la de nuevo pelirroja. Negaste con la cabeza – No te preocupes, yo te cuido.

Buenas noches…

¡aaaaaaaah! – gritaste mientras te dabas vuelta para sacar tu espada. Era solo un viejo calvo, muy delgado y de larga barba. Sansa puso los ojos en blanco y saludo al hombre – Espera, podría ser peligroso.

No se preocupen, no les hare daño, después de todo ustedes tienen la espada de acero valiryo – guardaste tu espada un poco contrariada – Es muy correcto que lleves acero valyrio contigo, después de todo fue hogar de tu familia una vez.

Tú y Sansa intercambiaron miradas, el viejo les indicó que lo siguieran dentro del monasterio. Era un gran salón con un enorme altar al fondo, pero no parecía que adoraran a un dios en particular, solo había flores y velas, muchas velas. Además del viejo no parecía haber nadie más. Luego del gran salón, el viejo los condujo a una habitación a la derecha más pequeña donde les ofreció sopa de cebolla y rábanos, no era muy deliciosa, pero era lo más cercano a una comida real que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, incluso les ofreció un trozo de pan caliente, les dijo que él mismo se encargaba de hacerlo. Le preguntaste por los otros monjes, él sólo se rió y te dijo que distaban mucho de ser monjes, hace mucho que habían dejado de serlo.

Ven conmigo joven, te mostrare algo – te dijo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no soltabas a Sansa de la mano añadió – Sola por favor.

No la dejare sola señor, ella viene conmigo – dijiste muy segura.

Entiendo, entiendo, tu padre tampoco soltaba su mano, las chicas Stark no se cual es el hechizo que tienen – dijo esto mientras se reía – Vamos entonces, los dos síganme por aquí.

De nuevo Sansa y tú intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, este hombre parecía saberlo todo. Las guió de nuevo por el salón, pero ahora se fueron por un pasillo a la izquierda. Entraron a una habitación más amplia que la pequeña cocina; ahí había una armadura, una corona de flores secas y una capa negra. El viejo saco de un pequeño baúl dos cartas, una te la entregó y la otra la volvió a guardar. Luego abandono la habitación, te dijo que te esperaría afuera para cuando estuvieras lista. Tus manos temblaban cuando tomaste la carta, te sentías muy emocionada y aterrada al mismo tiempo, Sansa puso su mano en tu hombro para darte ánimos. Le entregaste la carta a ella, le confesaste que eras pésima con las letras, no se burló de ti como esperabas, solo te hizo prometer que la dejarías darte clases de lectura, tú aceptaste, en ese momento hubieras aceptado cualquier cosa, tu mente estaba concentrada en la carta esa.

Querida Visenya, llevas el nombre de una conquistadora, espero que le hagas honor. Aldir ha visto muchas cosas en sus visiones, quisiera que no fueran verdad, te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy asustado y que no me arrepiento – Sansa se detuvo para mirarte, le pediste que continuara – Sin embargo estar con tu madre ha sido la única parte feliz de mi existencia, espero que algún día tú, tu hermano y toda mi familia pueda perdonarnos por lo que tu madre y yo hemos hecho. Se fuerte Visenya, recuerda que eres producto del amor infinito que tu madre y yo nos profesamos, que nadie se atreva a decirte lo contrario. Tu madre y yo siempre estaremos contigo, siempre, no temas jamás… con amor; tu padre, Rhaegar y tu madre… Lyanna.

Oh – gesticulaste, sentías que te faltaba el aire.

Tranquila, ¿Estás bien? – Sansa te tomo de la cintura preocupada porque fueras a desmayarte.

No.

Te soltaste de Sansa y saliste al pasillo para encontrarte con aquel hombre, pero no estaba ahí. Caminaste hasta el salón principal, pero tampoco estaba, fuiste a la cocina y entraste a todas las habitaciones que no estaban cerradas, lo llamaste a gritos. Saliste al jardín y rebuscaste por todos lados, no estaba y eso te enfurecía, ¿Por qué se escondía de ti? Empezó a llover copiosamente de la nada, ni siquiera había nubes, te reíste de lo patético de la situación.

Marion – dijo alguien a tu oído mientras ayudaba a levantarte, era Sansa, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de cómo habías llegado al suelo, pero ahí estabas, de rodillas – Ven Marion, hay que ir adentro.

Te llevo de la mano de vuelta a la pequeña cocina, te sentó junto al fuego y luego volvió a salir al patio, no le preguntaste porque, tenías la cabeza hecha un lio. Te sabias perfecto la historia de la rebelión del rey Robert, te la habían contado interminables veces por todos lados, para ti había sido sólo una historia, y ahora resulta que era tu historia, tu padre, tu padre era ese hombre al que todo mundo admiraba y del que hablaban con devoción. Recordaste tu sueño, el hombre de cabello plateado, era él y la mujer de cabello negro como la noche, ella era tu madre. Tus padres habían estado en este lugar que tú pisabas ahora, y tu padre tampoco quería soltar la mano de una Stark, de Lyanna Stark.

Encontré el establo, descargué los caballos y los puse bajo cubierto – te informó Sansa de vuelta en la cocina, estaba muy empapada igual que tú.

Ven junto al fuego, hace frío – dijiste monótonamente. Ella se acerco, se sentó junto a ti y te tomo de la mano, solo cuando sentiste su mano volviste a la realidad – Creo que eres mi prima.

Si… lo bueno es que eres Targaryen, ellos se casan entre hermanos, no creo que haya problema – no entendiste de inmediato lo que te decía, cuando lo hiciste la miraste sorprendida, debía estar bromeando.

No te atreviste a preguntar si era una broma o no, preferías pensar que lo decía enserio, se quedaron calladas durante un buen rato, hasta que ella dijo que era hora de ir a dormir, te guio de la mano hasta una habitación que ella dijo que parecía tener una cama cómoda, entraron y sólo había velas alumbrando la habitación, había una pequeñísima ventana por donde no entraba la más leve luz, el rumor de la lluvia se escuchaba lejano dentro de esas paredes. Sansa comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada y te ordeno que hicieras lo mismo o te enfermarías y era lo último que necesitaban ahora. Te quitaste la armadura pieza por pieza, sin prisas fuiste colocando las partes en el suelo separadas las unas de las otras para que pudieran secarse más rápido, luego la cota de malla, y finalmente te cohibiste un poco al empezar a quitarte la ropa interior de algodón, pero al levantar la mirada te diste cuenta de que la hermosa pelirroja estaba desnuda ya.

Se te secó la boca al mirarla así, te daba la espalda, una espalda medio cubierta por el pelo rojo que llegaba hasta la cintura, su silueta perfecta, sus piernas largas, su trasero perfectamente torneado, era como mirar la escultura de una diosa o mil veces mejor, debías tener la boca abierta porque cuando ella te miro sobre su hombro se rió de ti, luego se volteo para embotarte aun más. Su cuello largo, sus pechos firmes y justo del tamaño que cualquiera desearía tener o tocar, la miraste de arriba abajo con descaro total, su sexo cubierto por vello púbico incipiente te hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el tuyo.

Tienes que quitarte todo, de otra forma no funciona – te dijo suavemente mientras te desabotonaba la blusa. Seguías con la boca abierta y atónita, tu mente no procesaba correctamente – Listo, ven.

Te señalo la cama, no sabías que hacer con tu cuerpo, sentías que eras un gigante estúpido. Te acercaste a la cama aun de su mano, desnuda de pies a cabeza, incluso el medallón de Elena se había ido. Sansa hizo ademan de soltar tu mano para alejarse, pero no lo permitiste, no pudiste controlarte más; la tomaste por la cintura y aprisionaste sus labios con los tuyos, ella no se negó, se entregó a ti con pasión. Cuando besaste a Elena sentías que algo te había faltado, era esto, esto era lo que de verdad querías, la querías a ella, a Sansa, a tu Sansa. Tu cuerpo sufría incontrolables vibraciones debido a los sentimientos que chocaban dentro de ti, todo al mismo tiempo, sentías que tu corazón se detenía y se agitaba al mismo tiempo, ese era el efecto de Sansa, sólo ella podía provocar algo así.

La llevaste a la cama en tus brazos, se siguieron besando, luego depositaste suaves besos por su cuello, bajaste por su cuello hasta sus preciosos pechos; no sabias muy bien qué hacer, acariciaste uno de sus pechos con tu mano, mientras succionabas un pezón, eso la hizo gemir levemente por lo que continuaste dándole placer. Ella temblaba también y no era por el frío. Luego bajaste hasta su sexo, te metiste entre sus piernas y la besaste ahí. Ella se mordió una mano para no gritar, ya sabías lo que tenías que hacer, metiste tu lengua al juego y succionaste también, ella seguía mordiendo su mano. Luego subiste hasta su cara para seguir besándola, dejaste tu mano en su sexo, tus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir de ella, te mordió el labio violentamente en medio de espasmos de placer, sentiste la sangre en tu boca al mismo tiempo que ella llegaba a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño – iba diciendo Sansa cuando recupero el aliento.

¿Te arrepientes? – preguntaste antes de que ella dijera otra cosa.

De morderte si, de amarte no – contesto al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en tus labios. Entonces comenzaste a llorar, de pronto tanta felicidad había estallado en tu pecho y las lagrimas salían por si solas. Nunca habías sido tan feliz, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en tu contra, Sansa estaba a tu lado y nada más importaba – ¿Por qué lloras?

Soy tan feliz de tenerte, podría morir en este instante – dijiste mirándola a los ojos, ella te sonrió y te abrazo contra su pecho.

Esa noche continuaron amándose por mucho más rato y luego te dormiste en sus brazos agotada. Todas tus preocupaciones se habían ido, podías enfrentarte a un dragón de la mano de Sansa, solo la necesitabas a ella, a nadie más a nada más. Eso era lo que querías, una granja y algo que sembrar, a Sansa a tu lado y una vida tranquila. Donde no existiera Sansa Stark ni Visenya Targaryen, sólo tú y ella, Sansa la chica que había aprendido a escuchar tus silencios, Marion la chica que había aprendido a amar cada parte de Sansa, no solo su físico.

Cuando despertaste, luz entraba por la diminuta ventana e inundaba la habitación sorprendentemente. Tu cabeza yacía sobre su pecho desnudo y su brazo te rodeaba como protegiéndote, levantaste la mirada para encontrarte con la de ella, esa mañana se veía más hermosa aun como si eso fuera posible. Te sonrió dulcemente mientras con su dedo dibujaba círculos en tu espalda, te estremeciste con cada caricia.

¿Llevas mucho despierta? – le preguntaste aun medio dormida.

Solo un par de minutos – entonces su estomago la delato haciendo ruidos – Una hora creo, te veías como un ángel durmiendo, no quise despertarte.

Haré el desayuno – te apresuraste a levantarte y a cambiarte, sólo te pusiste la cota de malla, te sentías segura ahí.

Saliste al gran salón para dirigirte a la cocina, te sentías adolorida, sobre todo el labio, adolorida pero feliz, pensaste, ibas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta que muchas cosas en el salón habían cambiado, ya no había velas y el altar estaba destruido. En la cocina no había leña, hubieras jurado que la noche anterior si había, pero en fin, tendrían que comer algo frio. De nuevo saliste al salón y de ahí al jardín, el jardín estaba seco y el árbol donde amarraste a los caballos la noche anterior estaba quemado. Escuchaste un grito dentro del edificio, era Sansa, corriste en su ayuda, no estaba en el cuarto que la dejaste, se encontraba en un pasillo contiguo a la cocina.

No debí gritar, que tonta, pero me asuste – dijo mientras te abrazaba. Miraste al suelo, había al menos una docena de huesos de cadáveres humanos.

Creo que debemos irnos – dijiste sin dejar que el miedo te dominara.

Pero…

¡Hey! ¿Quién los ha dejado entrar? – tu corazón dio un salto, un hombre con un hacha los miraba amenazadoramente, sacaste tu espada y el hombre retrocedió asustado – Lo lamento, es solo que ya nadie viene aquí, y yo cuido este lugar.

¿Dónde está el monje? Digo aquel hombre que nos recibió anoche, dijo que vivía aquí, Aldir – preguntaste mientras te acercabas al hombre cautelosamente dejando a Sansa atrás, el sujeto bajo su arma y te miro con los ojos como platos.

Aldir murió con los otros hace 16 años en la guerra del usurpador, digo del Rey Robert – dijo el hombre con calma, tragaste saliva – Ya nadie vive aquí, dicen que el lugar esta maldito por todos los inocentes que aquí murieron.

Para demostrarle que lo que le decías era real, lo llevaste al cuarto donde estaba la armadura y lo demás, pero ni siquiera pudieron entrar, la puerta estaba cerrada herméticamente, intentaste derribarla, pero no cedió ni un poco. Luego aquel hombre les dijo que aquello era normal, que ya había escuchado muchas historias como la suya, todos concordaban con que había un monje ahí que siempre estaba esperando a alguien, ya no tenías miedo, ese monje fantasma te esperaba a ti, era un enviado de tu padre, no te asustaba. De todas formas abandonaron el monasterio con aquel hombre, no querían más sorpresas.

Bajaron de la montaña con aquel hombre, él les dijo que el camino de las rosas estaba desolado por aquella época, la gente comenzaba a recoger sus cosechas para prepararse para el invierno. Los bandidos no pululaban en esa zona, ya que casi no había viajeros, eran muy raros aquellos que se dirigían a Alto Jardín puesto que su señor ya no se encontraba ahí. Y el nuevo señor de Alto Jardín no era muy respetado, Willas era el nombre del nuevo señor del Dominio, el tullido de Alto Jardín.

Siguieron su camino directo a Alto Jardín, con una verdad a cuestas, eras Visenya Targaryen y eso nadie lo cambiaria, no tendrías esa vida sencilla que tanto anhelabas.

Están felices, pero te llegan noticias de que Maragery ha vuelto a Alto jardín y que Daenerys ha llegado al fin a las costas de Dorne, Marion lo escucha en la taberna y se lo dice a Sansa, mira como sus ojos se iluminan de felicidad al oir el nombre de la Tyrell y Marion pregunta porque, Sansa le cuenta todo de su relación la chica y marion pregunta si quiere ir con ella, Sansa contesta que no, pero Marion está segura que si, por lo que en la madrugada escapa a Alto Jardin para avisar a Maragery de la presencia de la pelirroja, la tyrell va a buscar a su gran amor y Sansa no tiene más remedio que irse con ella, justo entonces aparece el monje que le dice a Marion que esta lista y le cuenta toda la verdad y como ella tiene que ser la tercer cabeza del dragón.

Un hombre insulta a Rhaegar mientras los otros habitantes lo defienden, tu sales a su defensa y él te pregunta quién te crees que eres para hablarle así y tú dices "mi nombre es visenya targaryen y pagaras por lo que has dicho"

El final dramatico es que dejan a Marion con la granja en llamas, para que ella muera ahí. Pero como es una Targaryen sobrevive dramáticamente.


	8. El camino de las rosas

**El camino de las rosas **

Aquel hombre del monasterio no había mentido en lo absoluto, el camino de las rosas estaba más solo que nada, llevaban dos días de viaje y no se habían encontrado con nadie, no caballeros errantes, no soldados de ningún rey, no mercaderes, no nadie.

A Puenteamargo lo pasaron muy temprano con el bullicio de campesinos que entraba a la ciudad para comerciar, nadie les prestó atención a ustedes, eran dos campesinas más. Luego de Puenteamargo se encontraron con pequeñas comunidades dispersas por su camino, incluso se detuvieron en un par de ellas para comprar provisiones para su viaje aunque ya no faltaba mucho, estaban a menos de dos días de Alto Jardín, su viaje llegaba a su fin. Innumerables noches amaste a Sansa durante su viaje después de aquel monasterio y ella se entrego a ti sin pretextos ni disculpas, pero nunca dijeron que aquello tuviera futuro.

Sabías que no tenían futuro, por eso no hablaban de él. Aunque a veces te permitías soñar, pensar que como eras una Targaryen, subirías al trono, serías reina de Poniente y no tendrías que responder ante nadie, Sansa sería tuya si quisieras y mandarías callar a aquel que dijera que tu amor era erróneo. Pero esos solo eran sueños, los Targaryen no volverían a gobernar jamás, todos estaban muertos. Aunque intentaras alargar el viaje, sabías que el lugar de Sansa era en Alto Jardín, Lady Margaery seguro que tenía algún plan para proteger a Sansa y hasta para recuperar Invernalia quizá, después de todo pronto sería reina. Y aunque tú le pertenecías a Sansa, ella no te pertenecía a ti y nunca lo haría, ya te lo habías grabado y lo aceptabas muy a tu pesar.

Si el mapa es correcto, estamos muy cerca de un pueblo – le dijiste a Sansa.

Espero que haya una posada, extraño una cama decente – te contesto ella.

No parecían tener mucha prisa de todos modos, porque caminaban de la mano, estaban cansadas de los caballos. Llevaban cada una, una brida de cada caballo y el tercero iba amarrado al tuyo. Como el camino estaba rodeado de arboles, recordaste el bosque el real y le contaste a Sansa como habías salvado la vida de Ser Jaime, hablabas con devoción de él. Ella por su parte seguía teniendo un odio muy grande por los Lannisters, con énfasis en Cersei Lannister. No la quisiste contradecir en lo más mínimo, pero defendías a Ser Jaime a capa y espada.

El mapa era correcto, llegaron al pueblo caminando en menos de dos horas. Era un pueblo bonito, no muy grande, aunque al parecer estaban festejando algo. Fueron a la posada del pueblo y pagaste por la mejor habitación. Tenias suficiente oro para vivir decentemente por un par de años, con el oro que Ser Jaime les había dado, el que Margaery les había mandado, el que habían quitado a los bandidos a lo largo del camino y las provisiones que Lord Pike les había dado contenían una buena cantidad de dragones de oro.

La habitación era agradable, tenía una cama amplia y una ventana enorme por donde se alcazaba a ver la feria del pueblo. Sansa dijo que quería descansar, se lavo y luego se metió en la cama. Le pediste permiso para inspeccionar el pueblo, ella te lo concedió entre risas. Te quistaste la armadura y usaste el único vestido que tenias, luego te colocaste la capa por encima con todo y capucha, querías pasar desapercibida de ser posible.

En la calle nadie te prestaba atención de todos modos, todo mundo tenía su atención en las celebraciones, te preguntabas que celebraban, pero no tuviste que pensarlo mucho, la gente llevaba puestas mascaras de venados, dragones, lobos y leones, celebraban el fin de la rebelión de Robert hacia casi 16 años. Te acercaste a un puesto para comprar una máscara de dragón y compraste otra de lobo para Sansa, creíste que sería divertido.

Luego llegaste a un lugar donde se escuchaban muchas risas, había mucha gente sentada alrededor de un bardo que cantaba canciones sobre la rebelión, desde el torneo de Harrenhal donde Raegar, tu padre, coronaba como reina de la belleza a Lyanna, tu madre, hasta la batalla de Vado Rubí y la sobrecogedora victoria del Rey Robert con su mazo, el bardo contó excepcionalmente la parte de cuando los rubíes de la armadura de tu padre caían al agua como gotas de sangre. Te quedaste sentada junto a las demás personas, escuchando cada parte de la historia, querías pensar que tu padre era bueno y tu familia había sido injustamente derrocada, pero luego hablaban del Rey Aerys y su locura, como había asesinado al tío y abuelo de Sansa, entonces te estremecías y tu juicio sobre tu familia te parecía superfluo.

Seguiste andando por la feria entre la gente, se veían alegres, había música y comida por doquier, era una verdadera fiesta. Te topaste con un puesto de comida, eran unas brochetas de carne extraña, te quedaste parada un momento ahí tratando de descubrir qué tipo de carne era, un hombre llegó a tu lado y pidió cinco brochetas, te ofreció una, lo rechazaste gentilmente.

¿Has escuchado sobre los dragones? – te preguntó el hombre mientras devoraba sus brochetas. Creíste que con dragones se refería a los Targaryen, negaste con la cabeza – Al otro lado del mundo están, en la bahía de los esclavos, pero cuando tengan el tamaño suficiente vendrán volando en cuestión de días y nos aplastaran.

Claro, no creo que eso pase, con todo respeto mi señor, pero los dragones ya no existen…

¡No soy ningún señor! Y los dragones existen, y volverán aquí con los Targaryen a cuestas, ¡Ya lo veras! – se marchó mirándote con odio por no creerle.

No le hagas mucho caso, el tipo está loco – te dijo la mujer que vendía las brochetas. Te ofreció una gratis, era una señora muy amable no la pudiste rechazar – Es solo cerdo cariño, aunque con mi receta secreta.

No estaba mal, para nada mal, la mujer te dijo que se llamaba Sarah y que esas brochetas eran la comida típica del festival. Le preguntaste un poco por el pueblo a Sarah, te enteraste de que ese pueblo serbia directamente a Alto Jardín, se dedicaban en su mayoría a sembrar frutos finos para el castillo de Lord Mace Tyrell, el festival en el que ahora te encontrabas se celebraba cada año y era visitado por el Señor de Alto Jardín en persona junto con su familia, este año esperaban contar con la presencia de Lord Willas, la mujer te habló muy bien de Willas, dijo que era un hombre bueno, noble, letrado y buen regente.

De pronto el clamor de la gente se fue haciendo menos poco a poco y murmullos se levantaron en lugar de música, ya nadie reía. Sarah se acerco a unos hombres que hacían un circulo en torno a un soldado de capa verde, sentiste un peso muerto en el estomago, algo muy malo debía haber pasado. Sarah se alejó del círculo con lágrimas en los ojos, te acercaste a ella para preguntar qué sucedía, la mujer te dijo que algo terrible había sucedido al Dominio, dudaste por un momento de seguir preguntando, la mujer parecía muy afectada, pero necesitabas saber.

Nuestra reina, Lady Margaery ha sido juzgada por la fe y fue encontrada culpable, la han condenado… a muerte – te contesto otro hombre que se encontraba cerca de ustedes.

Sentiste sudor frio recorrer tu frente, no podía estar pasando. Tenías que llevar a Sansa a Alto Jardín junto a Margaery Tyrell quien la protegería de todo mal. Margaery no podía morir, se te ocurrió salir de inmediato rumbo a Desembarco del Rey y rescatarla, pero que tonta te sentiste por pensar eso, si Margaery tuviera alguna salvación su padre ya la habría encontrado. Te sentiste mareada de pronto, necesitabas sentarte, pero tenías que volver lo más rápido posible a la posada, hablar con Sansa, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué objeto tenía? No había nada que hacer, estaban varadas ahí sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Tal vez si tuvieras un dragón volarías hasta el muro para que su hermano bastardo la protegiera.

Te abriste paso entre la muchedumbre que se congregaba en grupos para cuchichear, todos se veían afectados por la noticia, las celebraciones habían quedado olvidadas, ese día se convertiría en día de luto. Caminaste entre la gente escuchando conversaciones de desaliento, no sabían cómo terminaría de mal la situación para el Dominio, quizá hubiera represalias, otra guerra, las personas se estremecían al mencionar un nuevo conflicto bélico. A ti no te habían tocado batallas de guerra, no habías probado la sangre en una embriagadora batalla, por eso la guerra para ti era un rumor lejano nada más.

Cuando llegaste a la posada, en la taberna, todos hablaban de las noticias de Desembarco del rey, también ahí el ambiente era sombrío. Subiste a la habitación que compartías con Sansa, ella estaba acostada en la cama dándote la espalda, te preguntaste si dormía o no, no querías sacarla de sus sueños, podrían ser los últimos dulces sueño que tuviera jamás.

¿Sansa? – dijiste en voz baja, ella se movió en su lugar, pero no te miró, estaba despierta entonces – Tengo noticias.

Ya… ya… las he escuchado – dijo tan despacio que apenas pudiste oírla – Quiero estar sola Marion, por favor.

Estaba llorando, lo pudiste notar en el tono de su voz, querías consolarla y decirle que todo estaría muy bien, que tenías un plan, que todo se resolvería. Sin embargo respetaste su decisión de estar sola, la dejaste sola. Bajaste a la taberna de la posada con el rostro ensombrecido y pediste una cerveza. Creíste que todos ahí seguirían lamentándose por su reina, pero no, la noticia ya había pasado, el clima en la taberna continuaba su ritmo normal, aunque afuera la feria había terminado.

Pusiste tus brazos sobre la barra y apoyaste sobre ellos tu cabeza, estabas cansada, cerraste los ojos un breve instante y recordaste a la mujer de tus sueños, la hermosa joven de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, recordaste los dragones, tres dragones. Tal vez aquel hombre no estaba tan loco, quizá fuera cierto que los dragones regresarían y con ellos los Targaryen.

El hombre de la taberna te pregunto si estabas bien, le contestaste que si, para ser amable le dijiste que lamentabas mucho que sus festejos tuvieran que cancelarse, él se echo a reír, te dijo que aquella celebración era sólo una gran farsa, como los Tyrell habían apoyado a los Targaryen hasta el final de la guerra, Mace Tyrell para congeniarse con el nuevo rey invento esa celebración absurda. Sonreíste, era verdad, los Tyrell fueron de las pocas casas que se mantuvieron fieles hasta el final al rey loco.

¡Hey tú! – te dijo un hombre gordo llegando a tu lado – Pareces tener manos fuertes para recoger la cosecha ¿Quieres trabajar?

¿Yo? – te sorprendió que te pidieran algo así.

Vamos moza no te hagas del rogar, pronto todos comenzaran a morirse de hambre por el invierno, deberías besarme los pies por ofrecerte trabajo – dijo el hombre mientras te miraba lascivamente.

Yo podría comprar toda tu cosecha con todo y granja – dijiste burlándote del hombre, le lanzaste un dragón de oro a la cara, todos en la taberna rompieron en carcajadas.

Seguiste bebiendo cervezas y ahora varios hombres se acercaron para conversar contigo, varios de ellos se mostraron curiosos por el color de tu cabello y tus ojos, dijeron que habían visto a muchos charlatanes que decían descender de los Targaryen, pero nunca habían visto a alguien como tú, los calmaste diciéndoles que sólo teñías tu cabello para que combinara con tus ojos, ciertamente no te creyeron, pero pretendieron que si y te dejaron en paz, prefirieron seguir hablando sobre el juicio de Margaery Tyrell. También comentaron un poco sobre la reina Cersei que había vuelto a ser la regente del los siete reinos, al parecer Ser Kevan Lannister había sido asesinado, había muchos conflictos en Desembarco del rey al parecer y por si fuera poco, un falso dragón había tomado Bastión de Tormentas por asalto con la llamada Compañía Dorada. Aquel falso dragón decía ser el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, Aegon. Escuchaste en silencio, y en tu pecho sentías una emoción latente, ese era el hermano del que había hablado el sacerdote rojo y al que mencionaban en la carta de tus padres, tenía que ser él sin duda. Entonces los Targaryen habían vuelto, pero ¿Dónde estaban los dragones?

Cerca de la media noche volviste a la habitación, estabas un poco mareada por el alcohol, solo querías echarte a dormir al lado de la mujer que amabas, pero no sabías como se encontraba ella, quizá aun estaba llorando o ya estaba dormida. Entraste procurando hacer el menor ruido posible porque creíste que estaría dormida, te equivocaste de nuevo, Sansa estaba acomodando su equipaje, preparándose para salir de viaje de inmediato.

Tendremos que salir muy temprano, solo tendrás que llevarme cerca del tridente ahí Lord Baelish me encontrara – dijo muy rápido, sus manos se movían incontrolablemente como aquel día que te dijo que te quedaras con Lady Elena.

No tienes que volver con Lord Baeslish – dijiste lentamente, querías que se tranquilizara, no estaba pensando con claridad.

¡No tengo otra opción Marion! – te grito totalmente alterada. No supiste que decir, tampoco tuviste que, porque alguien tocaba la puerta.

Escuché que usted desea comprar una granja milady, yo deseo vender la mía – era un hombre pequeño, no te imaginaste que nadie en la taberna te creyera, al parecer aquel hombre si te creyó.

Discúlpeme un momento – cerraste la puerta y te volviste hacia Sansa, ella seguía empacando – Sansa deja eso, si tienes otra opción – se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y te miro – Quédate conmigo Sansa, solo di que si, por favor.


	9. Una Vida Sencilla

**Una vida sencilla**

Abriste los ojos, miraste a la ventana, aun era muy temprano aun, intentaste tocar a la persona que dormía a tu lado, pero no estaba ahí, estabas sola en la cama, te masajeaste los ojos para despertar bien, prendiste la vela que se encontraba en la mesa al lado de la cama, con la poco luz de aquella vela, te vestiste. Bajaste a la primera planta, ahí había mucha luz debida no solo a las velas, sino también a los fogones en los que las mujeres cocinaban, era sin duda una cocina muy ajetreada, las cuatro mujeres que cocinaban te saludaron amablemente, pero ahí no estaba lo que necesitabas, una de las mujeres te señalo la puerta que daba al patio, le sonreíste y saliste.

Afuera hacia frio, alguien se lamentaba por una planta, al parecer el granizo la había afectado, te acercaste a la mujer que estaba en cuclillas lamentándose por su planta, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que eras tú se puso de pie para darte un suave beso en la mejilla como saludo de buenos días.

"Espero que el granizo no haya afectado la cosecha" – te dijo Sansa mientras la abrazabas.

"Imposible, nos hemos encargado de protegerla" – le contestaste sonriente – "¿Has cocinado esta mañana?"

"Si, aunque aquellas mujeres apenas y me dejan hacer algo, creen que soy de porcelana" – se quejó indignada.

Sonreíste ampliamente mientras la besabas suavemente en los labios. No compraste la granja del viejo, más bien invertiste en ella, el hombre no tenía suficiente oro para mantener una granja tan grande, por lo que tú invertiste el oro que les quedaba para contratar jornaleros y lo que hiciera falta para cosechar, el hombre dijo que habías salvado su granja, estaba muy agradecido con ustedes, incluso te ofreció a uno de sus hijos para que te desposara a lo que te negaste fervientemente, preferiste que te agradeciera con un techo donde dormir y un trabajo bien remunerado, él acepto. Y habías pasado las tres semanas más felices de tu vida.

Ese día tenías que ayudar a cosechar a otra granja, recogerían café en una granja muy cerca de Alto Jardín, era deber de cada granja enviar a trabajadores cada año a esa granja en especifico que pertenecía a los señores Tyrell mismos. Te sentías extraña al ir a Alto Jardín a otra cosa que no fuera una misión, de hecho Sansa y tú no habían hecho ningún comentario acerca de esto, preferían hablar de cosas más sencillas, cosas de la vida cotidiana; la cosecha, la comida, el oro que les quedaba y demás menesteres de una casa.

Desayunaste junto con los demás jornaleros justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, eran tres mujeres y unos veinte varones. Luego cada uno tomo un caballo, yegua, mula o carreta para transportarse, estaban a cuatro horas de camino de Alto Jardín si iban a pie, pero tú en tu caballo fácilmente podías llegar en hora y media, el capataz quería que fueran andando, pero te negaste rotundamente, por lo que tuvieron que contratar carretas para llevar a aquellos que no tuvieran caballo. Te despediste de Sansa con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no era fácil decirle adiós a ella, y aunque sabías que la volverías a ver en unas horas, no se sentía bien dejarla.

El camino hacia Alto Jardín fue agradable de alguna manera u otra, las personas iban muy alegres haciendo bromas de todo tipo, además los arboles los protegían del sol que amenazaba con dejarles quemaduras durante su labor en la recolección. Los campesinos son personas sencillas, ninguno de ellos se preguntaba sobre tu origen o el de Sansa, les habían abierto las puertas de su comunidad sin preguntas y se los agradecías desde lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad te impresionó el olor que despedía, era el aroma de miles de flores que adornaban Alto Jardín de punta a punta, Desembarco del Rey era una pocilga, Lannisport era ajetreado y ruidoso, Pozo de la doncella, Rosby y Puenteamargo parecían sombrías, en Alto Jardín todo era distinto, la ciudad estaba llena de vida, la gente parecía alegre, parecía como si la guerra no hubiera llegado ahí jamás. Y en lo alto de una colina verde se encontraba el castillo que debía ser ocupado por el señor del Dominio.

Llegaron a la alquería donde tenían que trabajar más temprano de lo previsto, por eso mismo alcanzaron a escoger el mejor terreno para trabajar, los jornaleros te agradecieron por haber logrado que no fueran caminando o hubieran llegado tarde y agotados. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de jornaleros alegres, conociste a un par de ellos que se portaron muy amables contigo, te invitaron a tomar una cerveza después de terminar, era tradición embriagarse después de una buena cosecha. Tus jornaleros y tú fueron los que más recogieron grano, por lo que se llevaron como recompensa un barril de cerveza para la celebración que ya estaba empezando en la ciudad, incluso el capataz malhumorado sonrió ante las palabras del Lord Senescal de Alto Jardín al que llamaban Garth el Tosco quien se encargó de dar un pequeño discurso en nombre del señor de Alto Jardín.

Intentaste unirte a la celebración sin tomar una gota de alcohol, pero era imposible en medio de aquel caos, tomaste un par de cervezas y bailaste con algunos hombres que te invitaron, hubieras deseado que Sansa te acompañara ese día para celebrar y reír junto a ella, pero ya tendrías tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con ella, estarías toda la vida con ella, era tan tuya como tú lo eras de ella.

"¡Larga vida a la reina! ¡Larga vida a la reina!" – escuchaste que gritaban las personas a tu lado mientras se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar un carruaje finamente ornamentado.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntaste al capataz de tu granja.

"Lady Margaery ha vuelto, Lord Mace la ha rescatado de su condena y ahora está de vuelta en casa."

Te diste vuelta para que nadie notara tu expresión, tu cerebro aun no sabía cómo digerir la noticia. Por un momento te quedaste en blanco, tus pies te guiaron automáticamente hasta donde habían dejado los caballos, no le avisaste a nadie, no se te ocurrió. Tomaste tu caballo y te fuiste a toda velocidad, tenías que saber ya lo que ella pensaba, tenías que decirle que Margaery había vuelto para que ella te contestara que quería quedarse contigo.

Cuando llegaste a la casa, el sol se estaba ocultando y ya habían prendido velas dentro. Por un momento tu voluntad flaqueó y casi te arrepientes de entrar, pero aplacaste tus miedos y dudas, entraste decidida, la mujer del granjero te dijo que Sansa estaba en su cuarto, subiste a la segunda planta, tocaste la puerta suavemente, escuchaste su voz del otro lado invitándote a pasar y quisiste salir corriendo, sin embargo te controlaste.

"Creí que volverías más tarde, Sarah me dijo que hacen una gran fiesta" – te dijo mientras te saludaba con un beso en los labios – "¿Estas cansada? ¿Quieres dormir?"

"Lady Margaery ha vuelto" – dijiste secamente, el rostro de Sansa se iluminó, lo pudiste notar antes de que se diera vuelta para mirar a la ventana.

"¿Co… cómo?" – miraba a la ventana como si esperará que alguien apareciera ahí.

"Su padre se ha revelado en contra de la fe, creo que habrá guerra, el ejército Tyrell está reclutando…"

"¿Ella está bien? ¿No ha sufrido ningún daño?"

No contestaste sus preguntas, realmente no la habías visto personalmente. Y ahora eran otras preguntas las que te atormentaban, preguntas que te habían surgido desde que recibiste la carta de Lady Margaery y que nunca habías hecho, pero ahora volvían a ti, justo ahora.

"¿Por qué Lady Margaery quiere salvarte?" – ella se dio vuelta cuando escucho tu pregunta, en su rostro pudiste notar que no sabía que decir.

"Voy a casarme con Willas, por eso" – contestó después de un rato.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Por qué no te preocupas por tu futuro esposo?" – ahí había algo más, querías la verdad, toda la verdad – "¡Contéstame Sansa!"

"Nos enamoramos…"

"¿Qué?" – su voz sonaba apagada, lejana.

"Nos enamoramos en Desembarco del rey, me casaría con su hermano Willas y ella sería la reina, me llevaría a vivir con ella en la corte… ese era nuestro plan hasta que me obligaron a casarme con Tyrion Lannister" – sentías un zumbido en los oídos, no creías lo que te decía.

"¿Qué soy para ti?" – Tenías lágrimas en los ojos, te negabas a mirarla directamente – "¿A que estabas jugando conmigo?"

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, mirabas al piso resistiéndote a llorar mientras sabías que ella tenía la mirada clavada en ti. Lo único que deseabas era que ella fuera feliz y a pesar de eso te costaba imaginártela al lado de otra, dolía mucho de sólo pensarlo. Sentiste sus manos en tus caderas, luego sus brazos rodeándote, la abrazaste también cerrando los ojos. Ojala pudieras quedarte así para siempre, solo ella y tú en ese cuarto, sin reyes ni guerras, sin reinas ni hambre.

"Me quedaré, me quedaré contigo" – dijo suavemente contra tu pecho. Volviste en ti y le sonreíste, la tomaste de la barbilla y la besaste, cada beso era como el primero, no dejabas de sentir todo eso que ella te hacía sentir y probablemente jamás lo harías.

Te separaste lentamente de ella y le dijiste que tenías que desensillar a tu caballo. Sin embargo cuando llegaste al establo, tu mente cambio de opinión. Sacaste tu armadura del lugar donde la habías ocultado en el patio y te la pusiste, subiste a tu caballo, tenías que aclarar tus pensamientos, no se te ocurrió mejor lugar que la taberna.

Cuando llegaste a la taberna, un hombre hablaba sobre la rebelión de Robert, luego todo mundo se unía a la conversación aportando partes de la historia que se sabían, hablaron largo y tendido sobre los Targaryen, entonces recordaste lo que Sansa te había dicho un día; que no podrías tener una vida sencilla, porque eras una Targaryen. Tenía razón, siempre tuvo razón. Luego un hombre muy ebrio se dedico a insultar a Rhaegar Targaryen, otros más intentaban defender la reputación de tu padre, pero el ebrio hablaba cada vez más fuerte de lo cobarde que había sido al que llamaban el ultimo dragón, no lo aguantaste más y le pediste que se callara.

"¿Quién es esta moza que se atreve a callarme?" – Intentó atemorizarte, no había notado que llevabas armadura debajo de capa, lo miraste desafiante – "¿Quién te crees que eres mujer? ¡Dime tu nombre!"

"Mi nombre…" – Sansa no te amaba, nunca te amaría, no eras nada, siempre serías la mocosa del lecho de pulgas, un fantasma, no – "Mi nombre es Visenya Targaryen y pagaras por lo que has dicho de mi padre."

Desenvainaste la espada y en un segundo, el hombre estaba sangrando en el suelo. Nadie intento hacerte daño, se apartaron de ti mientras salías de la taberna a la fría noche. Miraste a todos lados de la calle por si alguien te seguía, la calle estaba desierta excepto por el hombre que te miraba más allá, no apartaba la vista de ti, te acercaste para preguntar cuál era su problema y cuando lo miraste bien, retrocediste asustada, era el monje, Aldir.

"Ya estas lista Visenya…"

Tenía en sus manos la corona de flores, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de ella, su mirada salvaje, sus ojos azules donde se había perdido tantas veces. El caballero de cabello plateado ni siquiera mira a su esposa cuando corona a otra como reina de la belleza, pero sabe que a sus espaldas todos hablan y los juzgan, no le importa en lo más mínimo, él tiene un plan y lo que diga el mundo viene sobrando.

La tiene en sus brazos, nada más importa, se avecinan tiempos difíciles, Rhaegar lo sabe, sin embargo disfruta de cada segundo que puede pasar junto a ella, lo que diga su padre no importa, Aerys el rey loco había envenenado su existencia al casarlo con Elia de Dorne cuando bien sabía que a la que amaba era a ella, a la loba del norte, Lyanna Stark. Y Rhaegar siempre ha cumplido con su deber, ha obedecido las decisiones de su padre ciegamente y ¿Para qué? Era infeliz, siempre taciturno, tanto que decían los rumores que el príncipe jamás sonreía, ¿Por qué elijen las personas vivir tan miserablemente? Le preguntó Rhaegar a Aldir esa noche cuando él y Lyanna se escondieron en aquel monasterio.

Rhaegar se despide de Lyanna, él tiene que partir a la guerra y ella tiene que ir a la Torre de la Alegría donde estará más segura, la besa y le promete que volverá, le dice que ganara la guerra para los dos, para que puedan estar juntos para siempre y Lyanna le cree, Rhaegar no miente, Rhaegar siempre mantiene sus promesas. Susurra palabras a su vientre, donde ha quedado su semilla, el monje les ha dicho que serán gemelos, ya han escogido los nombres, la niña llevara un nombre respetable de la casa Targaryen y el niño el nombre de un Stark, ya lo han pensado todo.

Ese hombre tiene el orgullo herido, él no la ama, él ama su honor y Rhaegar se lo ha arrebatado al robarse a su mujer. Robert está lleno de ira, odia a último dragón con todas sus fuerzas y pelea como si no hubiera mañana, embriagado en el calor de la batalla. Acorrala al caballero de ojos violetas, Rhaegar está cansado, ha peleado valientemente, ha peleado con honor y con honor morirá, sintió como el mazo del Baratheon se hundía en su pecho, no pudo respirar por un momento, cayó de rodillas, dijo el nombre de su amada Lyanna como últimas palabras, luego sintió un golpe más en la cabeza y luego nada.

Lyanna dio a luz a dos niños en medio del fulgor de la batalla, su hermano Eddard estaba ahí para rescatarla junto con sus hombres, los guardias que Rhaegar había apostado para Lyanna dieron su vida para defenderla, pero fallaron. Esos niños que Lyanna sólo vio una vez eran lo más preciado que jamás llego a tener. Por eso le hizo prometer a su hermano para que los cuidara como si fueran sus propios hijos, ella muere en los brazos de su hermano.

"Lord Eddard no quería tomarlos a ti y a tu hermano, eran una deshonra para su casa por lo que Lord Varys te tomó a ti y te entrego con aquellos campesinos, te hicieron tomar aquel medicamento para ocultar tu identidad, desconozco el paradero de tu hermano, después de todo soy sólo un fantasma" – terminó Aldir. Llevaban tres horas sentados en un claro en el bosque, habían encendido una fogata.

"¿Por qué te fuiste del monasterio?" – preguntaste confundida, el paradero de tu hermano te tenía sin cuidado, si de verdad era tu hermano sabías que tarde o temprano lo encontrarías.

"No me fui, te dije que te esperaría cuando estuvieras lista, ahora estas lista" – el monje te sonrió amablemente.

"¿Sabías que Sansa me haría esto?" – tenias que saber, él tuvo que advertirte.

"No, pero sabía que era una misión que debías terminar para que estuvieras lista."

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Con respecto a ti, tienes que ir a Dorne, tienes que encontrar a Daenerys… en cuanto a Sansa, creo que ya sabes que hacer" – si sabías, tenías que terminar la misión a la que te habían mandado.

Te despediste del monje fantasma y subiste a tu montura, tenías un camino por delante, ya habías tomado la decisión más difícil.


	10. La Decisión Más Difícil

**Hola a todos mi fans (?) Bueno este es el final de la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla, gracias por sus miles de comentarios positivos, en especial a Lenore18, ver tus comentarios me hacia sonreír, gracias por seguir mi historia.**

* * *

**La decisión más difícil**

Te detienes frente a la puerta de la casa que creíste sería tu nuevo hogar, detrás de ti van en un hermoso carruaje tus invitadas, esperas a que bajen del carruaje para entrar todos juntos, ya casi amanece, adentro ya debían estar cocinando el desayuno, de hecho el olor que emanaba era muy agradable, pero no tenías apetito y sospechabas que no lo tendrías nunca más.

Tus invitadas llegan a tu lado sonriendo, abres la puerta y te encuentras con la estancia, una chica camina de un lado a otro muy preocupada, cuando te mira entrar te dedica una mirada dura, está enojada, pronto no lo estará, pronto ni siquiera estará.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preo…" – interrumpe su monologo al ver entrar a justo detrás de ti a tus invitadas – "¿Margaery?"

"¡Oh Sansa!" – exclama la joven reina al tiempo que corre a abrazarla, Lady Oleanna mira la escena con una sonrisa en la boca.

Justo después de dejar a Aldir desaparecer en el bosque, subiste a tu montura con una sola idea, terminar la misión que te habían encomendado. Partiste de Desembarco del rey como escudero en una misión casi imposible, a lo largo del camino perdiste a tus compañeros, perdiste a tu señor, perdiste la fe en ti, pero te convertiste en caballero, la encontraste, a la que creíste nunca encontrar y ahora solo estabas a unas cuantas horas de completar tu misión, ya había acabado todo.

El camino a Alto Jardín fue rápido, forzaste a tu caballo hasta que simplemente no pudo más, de hecho hiciste el resto de camino desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta el castillo a pie. El castillo tenia guardias apostados a cada entrada, no te dejaron a pesar de que los amenazaste con que sufrirían un gran castigo cuando Lady Margaery se enterara. Te dijeron que nadie tendría una audiencia con la reina, los tiempos que corrían eran difíciles y la reina estaba en peligro con tantos fanáticos religiosos como enemigos.

Si no te dejaban ver a Margaery, encontrarías tu misma una manera. Las murallas del castillo no se ven muy altas, no lo dudas, es la única manera. Escalar no es tu fuerte como lo descubriste en Valle de de Arryn, pero sin el peso de Sansa en tus hombros es más sencillo avanzar cuesta arriba, no hay centinelas que te puedan ver, a nadie se le ocurriría subir la muralla por el punto más difícil, sólo a ti. Una vez pasada la muralla, los jardines interiores eran enormes, parecía un laberinto y no era porque el castillo estuviera construido de esa manera, simplemente habían plantado demasiadas flores que ahora constituían una barrera natural contra los intrusos. Andar por aquel laberinto te hizo sentir tan agobiada que pensaste en sacar tu espada y abrirte camino tú misma, pero si hacías eso serías detectada por algún guardia y no era lo que buscabas.

Seguiste por el laberinto por dos horas más, en silencio, ocultándote en las sobras cuando algún centinela pasaba por ahí, siempre manteniendo tu rumbo hacia el castillo, volviendo sobre tus pasos al encontrar los callejones sin salida. Por fin llegaste al final del laberinto, había un guardia ahí, te detuviste justo detrás de él y lo golpeaste en la nuca, no derramarías sangre aquella noche, no querías que la reina se enfadara contigo. Dejaste al guardia oculto entre las sombras, seguiste subiendo colina arriba para encontrarte con las enormes puertas del palacio, había guardias ahí, muchos más de los que te imaginabas, recordaste la fortaleza Waynwood y el incendio, ahora no tendrías tanta suerte. Sin embargo si te movías cerca de la pared del castillo, ahí donde no había mucha luz, lejos de las miradas de los vigías, lograrías rodear la puerta principal y llegar hasta la puerta trasera por donde entraban los coperos y pajes, la servidumbre vaya.

Pero al llegar a dicha puerta en realidad no existía tal, era una trampilla sobre el suelo que conducía a las cocinas que eran subterráneas al parecer. La trampilla estaba asegurada con cadenas y candados, y resguardada por dos guardias. Los atacaste por sorpresa, no se pudieron defender en lo absoluto, ni pudieron sacar la espada, habías roto tu promesa de cero sangre. El metal de las cadenas no era rival para tu espada de _acerodragón_, _guardajuramentos_ corto el metal tan fácil como hubiera cortado la garganta de una persona.

Entraste por la trampilla con sigilo, ahora estabas dentro del castillo, tenias que tener mayor cuidado. Las cocinas se hallaban a oscuras, apenas y distinguiste que de verdad se trataba de las cocinas y no de otra habitación. La única luz que se notaba ahí era la de la menguante luna que se apreciaba por las ventanas, caminaste medio insegura por la estancia, tenias tres puertas frente a ti y una escalera que se veía aun más oscura, pero optaste por subir de todos modos. A medida que ascendías, la oscuridad se iba haciendo menos intensa hasta que llegaste a los últimos peldaños donde alcanzaste a ver candelabros de la siguiente habitación. La nueva habitación iluminada parecía ser la sala de audiencias, aunque se hallaba vacía por supuesto, la distinguiste, se parecía a la sala que había en Roca Casterly, parecías recordar.

Escuchaste pasos a tu espalda, soldados subían por las mismas escaleras que habías usado, corriste a la única puerta que viste, estaba cerrada, intentaste derribarla con el hombro, pero era demasiado pesada, miraste en rededor, había otra pequeña puerta detrás de lo que parecía un pequeño trono ornamentado con rosas doradas, corriste a esa puerta, la abriste y del otro lado te encontraste con más soldados, estabas atrapada. Retrocediste hasta la sala de nuevo, si morías aquella noche que así fuera, pero con espada en mano. Te rodearon unos 20 soldados, les dijiste que querías una audiencia con la reina y ni cuenta te diste que eso sonaba ridículo ya. Llevabas el yelmo puesto, te veías más amenazadora de lo que eras o eso pensaste, porque nadie se atrevía a darte el primer golpe, así que fuiste tú quien inició con la batalla.

Te lanzaste sobre ellos como si no hubiera mañana, patadas aquí, golpes por allá, lamentaste no tener escudo. _Guardajuramentos_ bailaba a un ritmo desenfrenado, ningún soldado llevaba armadura y tu espada atravesaba la cota de malla como papel. Mataste a diez soldados sin recibir daño alguno, te sentías poderosa, tu maestro de armas te decía que tenías que practicar cada día, que fueras mujer no significaba que esperara menos de ti, al contrario, tenías que compensar las debilidades de tu genero con disciplina. Hasta ahora, incluso viviendo de campesina, jamás dejaste el entrenamiento y nunca lo dejarías, porque naciste para eso, cuando blandías la espada te sentías completa y en eso te parecías tanto a Ser Jaime, por eso lo admirabas tanto.

"¡Basta!" – gritó alguien que salía de la primera puerta, lo reconociste de inmediato, era Ser Garlan Tyrell. Los soldados que quedaban y los que arribaron después, se alejaron de ti cautelosamente, con miedo – "Mi hermano Loras estaría encantado de medirse contigo caballero, no me canso de decirlo."

"Mi señor, he venido para…" – no te dejo terminar.

"Este no es lugar, ven, sígueme."

Volvieron a salir por la pequeña puerta que Ser Garlan había salido, lo seguiste por el pasillo iluminado por antorchas, subieron un par de escaleras y pasaron por más cuartos, jamás habías estado más extasiada por un castillo, pero el de los Tyrell era un verdadero palacio, incluso te parecía superior a la Fortaleza Roja, aunque claro, nunca habías estado tan dentro de la Fortaleza Roja como ahora lo estabas en este castillo. Al fin llegaron a lo que parecían ser las habitaciones principales, unas enormes puertas con el blasón de los Tyrell se levantaban frente a ti, ahí también había guardias y estos si llevaban armaduras. Ser Garlan abrió las puertas y te dejó pasar, te pide que te quites el casco, lo haces con un poco de reticencia, ahí no te sientes segura, se te olvida que ahora tus ojos, cabello y piel son de otro color. De todos modos él no pone mucha atención en ti, se dirige a otra habitación y te pide que esperes ahí.

Pasados unos diez minutos se unen a ti Lady Oleanna y… la reina. Aquella mujer que te había arrebatado el amor de Sansa, aquella mujer te había enviado a un viaje imposible y ahora vuelves triunfante, aunque derrotada y triste, más que nunca. En cuanto ponen un pie en la habitación te arrodillas e inclinas la cabeza.

"Su alteza, la he encontrado" – dices con voz llana, tal como hablaría cualquier sirviente.

"¿Dónde está? ¿La has traído aquí?" – pregunta de inmediato la joven reina mirando a todos lados.

"No su majestad, la he dejado muy cerca de aquí en una granja" – Lady Olenna te pide que te levantes, en cuanto te pones de pie, la vieja se lleva una mano a la boca. Margaery no te presta atención, está dando órdenes a sus sirvientes para que preparen un carruaje, quiere salir enseguida.

"¿Cómo te llamas joven?" – pregunta Lady Olenna al tiempo que toca tu rostro como si no fueras real.

"Marion" – dices muy segura, ese ha sido tu nombre por 16 años, podía seguir siéndolo por algún tiempo más.

No te dice nada más, te pones el yelmo, no quieres tener la mirada de la anciana todo el tiempo sobre tu rostro. Tan solo un momento después, todo está listo. Parten en medio de la madrugada hacia la granja, tu caballo te espera donde lo dejaste y lideras la marcha de al menos cincuenta soldados que custodian el carruaje de la reina. Al ver como Lady Margaery se emocionaba por ver a Sansa de nuevo, te diste cuenta de que no podía haber nadie mejor para ella, lo tendría todo tal como había querido siempre, casada con Willas Tyrell se convertiría en señora del Dominio y con el ejército de Mace Tyrell podría recuperar Invernalia y reclamar el titulo de señora del Norte por igual, sus hijos serian grandes señores también, con suerte criaría a un rey si es que los Tyrell mantenían la tradición Targaryen de mantener la sangre pura.

Llegaron a la granja cerca del amanecer. Viste como Sansa y Margaery se saludaban entre abrazos y besos castos, claro, estaban frente a todos los demás, ahí no podían profesar su amor. ¡Oh Sansa! Yo hubiera matado por demostrarle al mundo cuanto te amaba, no lo hubiera ocultado con matrimonios arreglados pensaste amargamente. Ser Garlan por su lado te dijo que esperaba la revancha, mientras Lady Oleanna dijo que le encantaría tomarte como guardia personal, Margaery te ofreció por su parte un puesto en la guardia de la ciudad, te negaste amablemente a todo mientras veías como ellas se tomaban de la mano inocentemente.

"Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos de vuelta a Alto Jardín" – dijo la reina con pena fingida. Te entregó una bolsa con dragones de oro – "Esto por todo lo que has hecho por mi Sansa y por tu silencio espero."

"No será necesario" – dijiste entre dientes.

"¿Rechazas la ofrenda de una reina?" – te reprendió en tono ofendido.

"No mi señora… su alteza, es un honor aceptar su pago" – dijiste hincando la rodilla para recibir la bolsa que pesaba bastante por cierto.

"Excelente, bueno… nos vamos" – la reina te dio su mano para que la besaras, dejaste el saco de monedas a tu lado, te quistaste el yelmo y lo hiciste a regañadientes. Luego levantaste la mirada para encontrarte con la de Sansa, no distinguiste su expresión.

"Gracias caballero, nunca terminare de agradecer lo que ha hecho por mí" – te dijo con un tono de voz que bien podría decir que estaba mintiendo, la Sansa que conociste en la corte de Desembarco del Rey había vuelto.

"S… solo… hice un juramento" – contestaste fríamente. Tomaste su mano a la fuerza y la besaste más del tiempo debido, solo hasta que te la arrebato te separaste de ella.

Te pusiste en pie hasta que el último soldado hubo salido de la estancia de tu granja, miras por la ventana, ya han subido al carruaje, ahora Ser Garlan lidera la marcha, los miras partir hasta que la columna desaparece por la inclinación de la colina donde te hallas. Luego das media vuelta, les dices a los granjeros, que son los únicos que quedan ahí, que prefieres descansar un poco.

Subes a tu cuarto, el cuarto que compartías con ella, no hay nada de que sentirse mal, habías hecho lo correcto, con Margaery estaría mejor, tú no le podía ofrecer ni la mitad de lo que Lady Margaery le ofrecía, ni aunque fueras una Targaryen, eso no cambiaba que fueras una bastarda. Ir a Dorne a buscar a la reina dragón ya no te parecía tan buena idea como la noche anterior, sin Sansa te sentías como un cascaron vacío. Te quitas la armadura y te pones simple ropa de algodón, un pantalón y un camisón largo, tal vez si cerrabas los ojos y te concentrabas lo suficiente podrías morir durmiendo, quien sabe que se puede conseguir con la meditación. Aldir se equivocó, no estabas lista.

Fuego, era fuego, el calor abrasador con el que despertaste en medio de lo que parecía el día hecho noche debido al fuego que consumía toda la granja y ocultaba la luz del sol con el humo, miraste por la ventana, el establo estaba en llamas y se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de los animales, más allá los campos también ardían, la casa donde estabas también ardía, aunque las llamas aun no habían entrado a tu cuarto. Te acercas a la puerta para intentar escapar de ese infierno, pero está cerrada, atrancada con algo del otro lado, te desesperas y vuelves a la ventana, miras abajo, estas a unos 10 metros del suelo, si saltas te mueres igual porque abajo todo arde también.

Las llamas alcanzan tu cuarto, el suelo de madera comienza a quemarse, puedes ver los pisos inferiores por el agujero que las llamas han hecho en la madera, caerás de una forma u otra, sientes el fuego más cerca, ni siquiera piensas en quién te ha puesto esa trampa, no buscas culpables, en ese momento piensas en las llamas que empiezan a incendiar el pantalón de algodón que llevas puesto. Te sacudes de las llamas como puedes e intentas alejarte de él lo más posible, pero todo se acabo, no hay rincón que no sea abrasado por aquel mar de fuego.

Una hermosa joven de cabello plateado y ojos violetas a lomos de un enorme dragón negro, vuelan hacía ti, los ves pasar por encima de tu cabeza, de nuevo el dragón de tus sueños se aparece frente a ti, un dragón de escamas verde y bronce, te mira y miras en sus ojos tu reflejo, estas en llamas. Tu padre esta a tu lado con la armadura rota, tu madre también está contigo, ella tiene el vientre desgarrado, lobos guargo con ojos muy azules los rodean. En los ojos del dragón también ves cómo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules es apuñalado varias veces hasta que su sangre tiñe de rojo la nieve, también ves a un viejo en el trono de espadas fundidas ser asesinado por un caballero de capa blanca.

Cuando abres los ojos y miras alrededor, no hay dragones, ni están tus padres; hay ceniza y escombros por doquier, hay llamas que aun arden entre la madera carbonizada, la lluvia que sientes sobre tu cuerpo desnudo se ha encargado de apagar la mayor parte. Miras tus manos, no hay heridas, como si el fuego no te hubiera dañada en lo más mínimo, tocas todo tu cuerpo y crees que sigues soñando, no te ha pasado nada, estas viva e ilesa, aunque tu cabello a ardido puedes verlo en el reflejo de la hoja de tu espada, _guardajuramentos_ está más brillante que nunca. Dejas que la lluvia te limpie, has sobrevivido a la prueba de fuego, literalmente, ahora nadie podía decir que no eras una verdadera Targaryen.

Dorne, aguarda.

* * *

**Hasta pronto ****(/odestafaberry)**

**:)**


End file.
